Come Back to Us
by KWsGladiator
Summary: This story is a twist of Mellie and Liv's conversation during the WHCD. Join me on this journey of Olitz revamped.(Characters are property of SR and Scandal. No infringement intended)
1. Olitz Correspondence Dinner

Fitz stood at his table looking out at the guests that had shown up so far for the White House Correspondence Dinner. She came every year since he had been elected into office but she had yet to arrive. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry honey, Olivia will be here soon enough." Mellie responded with the faux grin she so loved to flash for unaware onlookers.

Shit Fitz thought to himself. He hadn't realized he had said that out loud. He knew he'd get an ear full of Mellie later but for now she had no choice but to behave. They were after all surrounded by Washington's most powerful and Fitz knew that of all places the WHCD was the last place she'd cause a allowed himself to glance around the room one final time, and just when he was about to give up, she entered.

There she was, his Livvie gliding through the door in the most beautiful gown he had ever seen. He didn't even notice at first that she was on the arm of Jake Ballard, Fitz was too busy taking in every inch of her beauty. It was almost as if his gaze burned a hole in Liv's flesh.

The way she raised her head and their eyes locked showed that she could read his thoughts. They stood there for a moment, eyes locked speaking to each other through their gaze.

"God Livvie you look amazing. Absolutely breathtakingly stunning."

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. President."

"What I wouldn't give to hold you right now Livvie."

"What I wouldn't give to be in your arms tonight Fitz."

"Then forget the dinner. Let's get out of here."

"We have to behave tonight Fitz"

"Then you probably chose the wrong dress to wear."

The conversation between them could only be sensed by two other people in the room. Jake and Mellie knew they were somehow speaking to one another without even saying a word, but what was being said, one could only imagine. "Let's find our table shall we?"

Jake tried his best to conceal the disappointment in his voice but was sure he failed in that attempt. Liv took Jakes arm and headed towards the center of the room refusing to break her eye contact with Fitz. Again they began to communicate.

"You brought Ballard?"

"I had to. I couldn't come alone, people would talk. It's strictly platonic."

"Keep it that way. You belong to me Livvie."

"Only you Fitz."

Liv hadn't even realized they had stopped moving until Jake spoke. "Here we are, and we're the only ones here. Coincidence? I think not." Liv looked down for a split second and noticed where they had been seated. Of course Fitz placed her front and center. To the room it would seem innocent but Liv knew better. From the podium it would look as if he were looking into the crowd while maintaining his sights on Liv the entire evening. She had taught him well.

Liv looked back up and noticed that Fitz was speaking to a few members of the White House staff, and decided it would be a good time to feign interest in whatever idiocy Jake was spewing from his lips. She heard him comment on her dress and thanked him kindly. She heard him ask if she was comfortable and nodded her response. She wished he would just shut up already. The only person she cared about speaking to was Fitz.

Liv spent most of dinner locked in a heated gaze with Fitz. When Fitz stood up and disappeared from sight Liv was a little more than anxious. Was he coming for her? Did he have something else he had to tend to? She knew this man shouldn't have her this wound up but she didn't care. All Liv wanted was to be in the arms of the man she loves. Even if only for a minute.

Liv looked to the left of her and saw Tom standing in the doorway. He nodded towards her and she nodded in return. It was clear that Jake had noticed the nod as well by the way he responded. "Go." Go? What am I 12 needing parental consent to move around? Liv thought to herself. She stood and placed her hand on Jake's shoulder. The motion spoke nothing more than thanks for understanding as she grabbed her clutch and headed towards Tom.

Walking down the corridor Liv couldn't help but feel excited. This was really happening! Fitz really wants to see her so badly he can't wait until at least after his speech to whisk her away somewhere? If a stolen moment, a hug was all they had time for she'd take it. Tom opened the door and escorted her in. The room was empty, or so it seemed. Just when Liv was about to exit the room it happened.

"Hi."

Fitz stepped around the corner and Liv took in the sight of him. This man was a godsend. Liv allowed herself to absorb his appearance from head to toe. She was breathless at the sight of him. She knew that he appeared like a normally polished president to the naked eye, but there were things she knew he had done solely for her. For starters the curl. Fitz knew how that curl drove her wild with desire.

"Hi"Liv responded. Her voice was shaky as was she trying to keep her balance at the sound of his voice.

"Liv, there's something I..."

"Liv, thank you so much for coming." Mellie interrupted the moment reminding Fitz and alerting Liv that was in fact in the room.

Liv looked to Fitz's left, and directly into Mellie's gaze. Liv looked at Fitz unable to believe he had just set her up the way he did. Mellie of all people? She would never guess he'd do something like this to her. Liv turned to leave the room, but Fitz ran to the door blocking her exit.

"Livvie, just hear her out. Please." Liv took a deep breath and have Fitz a daggered look before turning her irritated glance towards Mellie.

"What?" Liv's tone was so cold it sent chills down Fitz's spine.

"Liv, I'd..we'd like it if you came back and ran Fitz's reelection campaign."

Liv wasn't sure she was hearing Mellie correctly. She saw that Mellie was still talking, but she was unsure exactly what she was saying. There was a moment where the entire room fell silent but she could tell that Mellie hadn't stopped speaking. Mellie walked towards her and placed Fitz's hand around Liv's waist.

"He needs you Liv, which means I need you. Please come back to us Liv. Come home." Liv looked at Fitz and as their eyes met, she allowed them to speak to him for her.

"Is this a trick? Some sort of a sick joke?"

"No. Come back to me Livvie. It's time."

"Fitz" "Livvie, just say you'll come back to me."

"You, I've never left your side. Mellie, can go to hell."

"I know, just say you'll be here by my side. I can't do this without you. I won't do this without you by my side."

Liv turned to Mellie and decided it was time to call her bluff. "You have spent the past year making my life, our lives miserable, working to no end just to rip us apart, and now you want me to come back as if the whore titling, news interviews, threats, tantrums, and bitch fits have meant nothing, done nothing to my life, my career?"

Mellie lowered her head as if she were ashamed of the reminders Liv was throwing against her. "Liv I am sorry, I am so sorry. I was in denial. I didn't want to believe what you and Fitz have is real. After hearing him on the phone with you the other night, I have no choice but to concede defeat. He loves you Olivia. He's in love with you. You've won."

Liv wasn't so eager to just give in on a whim, not after all that Mellie had put her through. The fact that these words were coming out of Mellie's mouth now of all moments made Liv wonder what her true motives were. Liv knew that Mellie would never admit defeat and in that moment realized what all of this was about. Mellie knew that they needed her on their side to win. Not just because of her skill, but because Olivia Pope working for the Grant reelection campaign would quash any further rumors of inappropriate activity between her and Fitz. If Mellie wanted to play a game, so be it. Liv would play along for now. Make no mistakes, in the end, she would come out the winner.

"Mellie, I am not a pawn in this sick twisted game of White House chess you are playing. I'm not some puppy that will easily come crawling back just because you have apologized. Fitz can tell you that better than anyone. No offense honey." Liv looked up at Fitz and waited for his response. Once he nodded in agreement she continued.

"Mellie, I'm going to say this and I'm only going to say this once; If you want me, EARN ME! Prove to me that I'm not some pawn in this power struggle you so desperately hold on to. Prove to me that what you are saying is true. Prove to me, that you will not turn into a tantrum throwing brat because Fitz is happy and thriving when he is with me."

Fitz of course had to egg on the encounter by placing his arms around Liv's waist while waiting for Mellie to respond.

"Liv, Fitz, tonight after the dinner is over, I'm heading back to the presidential living quarters where I will be retiring for the evening. I have asked Tom to escort Liv to Blair House where she will wait for you to make your exit. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. Hal has the night off so whatever happens between the two of you, I have no insight into. He is yours Liv. I'm just an accessory but you, you are his heart. That isn't something I can compete with. I'm tired of fighting so, since I can't beat you, I'm joining you."

Mellie took a deep breath and composed herself. "Now, we have to get back to the dinner, but I mean it Liv. Take care of his heart, his spirit. Help him be the great man we both know he can be, the man he is when he's with you." Mellie walked out of the room and returned to the dining area leaving Fitz and Liv alone to let her words sink in.

" Livvie." Fitz sighed as he turned Liv around to face him, and placed his arms on her shoulders, allowing them to slide down to her waist.

"Fitz... I... Is... Do we..." Liv couldn't get the words out that she was thinking but he already knew.

"This isn't a game. Just say you'll meet me here after the dinner. Tom will escort you down. We need time for us. Even if it is just to talk. I need you Livvie. We need each other."

Fitz allowed his lips to glide across Liv's, and all of her senses were immediately awakened. It had been so long since she had been in the arms of the man she loves, and her body, her soul ached for it more than words could ever describe. Liv pulled Fitz's head down to hers and allowed him to draw her bottom lip into his mouth nibbling on every section of it refusing to let go. Letting out a deep moan, Liv allowed herself to tangle her hands into Fitz's thick mass of curls and deepened the kiss.

Their body's instantly meshed into one another's as the locking of their tongues sent them into another dimension. In that instant they were there, in that spot where time and people ceased to exist. It was only the two of them. They had come so close to having the thirst they felt for one another quenched, they weren't sure they could break this trance. The kiss transcended time and space, freeing them from themselves, bringing them into a place where they knew that for the first time in a very long time everything was going to be ok.

The knock on the door alerted them it was time to go back to the hall for Fitz's speech. Liv whimpered as she unwillingly broke the kiss and looked into Fitz's pleading eyes. She wiped her lipstick off of his mouth and fixed his hair. Looking up at him she smiled, and the sight of that smile gracing his Livvie's lips for the first time in weeks sent a warmth through Fitz's body.

"Okay, I will meet you at Blair House after the dinner. Mr. President." Fitz growled hungrily at the way she called him Mr. President. She always knew just how to get him excited. Now that-that was out of the way, Fitz had another problem; how could he go back out there with what was clearly becoming an obvious erection pressing against his slacks.

Liv looked down and had to laugh when she noticed how easily she could get him aroused. "Speech first. If you can make it through that, I'll do a little cobra charming after."

Fitz growled his approval and kissed Liv on the forehead. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Liv winked and walked down the hallway making sure to add extra sway to her hips.

Fitz looked down at his ever growing member. "Down boy. You'll get to play later... I hope."

Fitz took a deep breath and proceeded to make his way down the corridor and back up to the stage retaking his seat. It's a good thing there's a podium here. He thought to himself as he looked down at Liv.

The moment their eyes locked, Liv decided it was time to play a little game. She seductively began to lick her lips savoring the taste of the kiss that still lingered there. Fitz began their telepathic communication this time.

"Liv, you have no idea what you are doing to me right now do you?"

"Oh, I can just about guess."

"You have no idea what is going on right now."

Liv brushed her hand across the top of her cleavage egging Fitz on even more.

"One can hope something that only a snake charmer as qualified as myself can handle."

"Handle it you shall Ms. Pope."

Liv picked up a strawberry off her her plate and bit into it seductively. Her eyes locked on Fitz's encouraging him to respond. "Ok Mr. President, let the games begin."

"Let's do this."

This was going to make for a very long evening, but the reward at the end was definitely worth every excruciating moment of the wait.


	2. The After Party

**Hey everyone. I'm still not finished with There is a Reason, but this idea came to me and I wanted to get it started before I lost it. A few people have mentioned through DM's and comments that having Fitz in the room with Mellie and Liv may have made the scene a little creepier. That part I acknowledge. I chose to have Fitz in the room, because of the nature of the conversation. I didn't like the way the lack of respect in Fitz's life is presented on the show; that everyone always teams up behind Fitz's back, and he has no say in his campaign. This was the case with Defiance, and of course SR stays true to her form. Honestly any situation with Mellie, Fitz, and Liv all in the same room will make for awkward viewing/reading, so I figured why not just get the Mellie setups out of the way for this story. I also wanted Fitz there so that Liv probably did feel cornered being alone with Mellie, and most likely felt the need to run like she does with every other situation that tends to get a little tough for her in her personal life. Now that the awkwardness is over, I hope that you all will continue to enjoy this journey with me into Olitz revamped.**

* * *

Dinner seemed to have taken forever. When Liv first arrived, she thought her evening with Jake would be somewhat tolerable but she was starting to realize that it would be anything but. Liv noticed a change in Jake's demeanor as soon as she returned to their table. There were a few other people that had now been seated with them. Her guess was to keep all eyes off of Liv and her "date' if you could even call him that. She was begging for anyone, anything to get her out of this horrid conversation they were having. There were only but so many times Liv could listen to Jake's jealous jabs at Fitz before going completely ballistic on him. His job was to be ornamental for the night so why the hell was his mouth so functional?

Then the moment came, the room fell silent as Fitz stood up to speak. Liv sat hanging onto every word he spoke. She noted the delivery of his jokes and her smile grew wider as the crowd followed with appropriate laughter. She noticed that he was nervous but was trekking through without problem. Liv could only guess that had something to do with the fact that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since he began his speech. Liv decided that since all eyes were on him, and his eyes were only on her, this would be the perfect time to enhance their little game.

Liv grabbed another piece of fruit from her plate and let it glide across her lips. The juice from the fruit made her lips shimmer in the lighting. Fitz hesitated for a moment trying to remember where he was.

"Oh yes and there is something that I have been waiting a long time to say to all of you…. You're welcome." Liv wanted to play this game he was all for it. But he was going to make her regret this teasing later.

Liv was pleased that her actions were beginning to get to him. She decided to take things one step further before allowing him to finish his speech in peace. Liv placed the fruit between her lips and bit down on it slowly, savoring the flavor before slowly removing the remaining fruit from her lips. Fitz could see the juice flowing down the corner of her mouth, and had to fight himself just to keep from diving off of the stage and lapping up every drop from her luscious, full mouth.

Fitz's mouth spoke the words to the crowd, continuing on with his speech. His eyes that were locked heavily on Liv's spoke something different.

"Olivia Pope, you are going to get it tonight."

"Bring everything you've got Mr. President." Liv's eyes responded. Liv was really enjoying the effect that she was having on Fitz. _This could be a great lesson on how to handle tough situations during debates. _Liv thought to herself. She knew that if she didn't stop the torment, Fitz was going to mess up sooner or later, and that is the last thing that she wanted.

Liv listened to Fitz finish his speech and watched him for a moment as he said his final thank you to the crowd for their support during this chaotic moment in his presidency, and guaranteed them that the next four years would be different. 

Liv watched as Fitz excused himself and invited everyone to enjoy the rest of the evening before he called for Tom, grabbed his coat, and exited the stage with Mellie following behind him. Liv couldn't believe that she had just placed Fitz in such an awkward situation. Unable to sit, he had to have Tom escort him out of the room so that he could hide what the podium had been hiding- an ever growing erection. _Damn you Livvie, you will pay for this. _ Fitz thought as he exited the stage and headed towards the Presidential suite. Liv saw Fitz enter the room, and saw Mellie walk past it and around the corner. She was actually leaving like she said she would be.

A few minutes later Liv turned to meet Jake's un approving glare. "You know Olivia; you could have any man in this country, hell, any man in this world. Why do you waste your time on stolen moments?"

"Jake do you really want me to answer that?"

"No. Well, my job is done. I've escorted you so I can now go back and tell Huck that I was a good little boy and did what he asked. I'll catch a cab. You go on ahead to whatever after party you've been invited to." With that, Jake walked off leaving Liv a little pissed off at his choice of words.

Liv turned and saw Tom standing in the corner waiting for her. She walked over to him and he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Change of plans. He wants to see you now."

"But I thought? Blair House later?"

"Yes well he said that thanks to the little stunt you pulled, he's not waiting he wants to see you now."

"Okay, lead the way."

Liv couldn't help but have a smug look on her face as she walked down the same corridor she had earlier to meet with Fitz…and Mellie. This time, Mellie wouldn't be there, and there would be no one to interrupt their time together. Tom opened the door allowing Liv in and locked it behind him when he left.

"Hi."

Did Fitz have any idea just what him saying that one word did to her insides? How that one word alone could send her almost to the brink of climax? Did Liv have any idea what it did to Fitz when she said it back?

"Hi." Liv responded with a devilish smile gracing her face.

"Come here you." Fitz demanded. Liv obeyed walked slowly, seductively towards him.

When she was an arm's length away, Fitz took one giant step and pulled her into him. "Did you enjoy your fruit tonight?" He asked slowly unzipping the back of her dress.

Liv stepped out of the fabric as it slid its way to the floor. Fitz picked it up and laid it across the chair to his left. "Can't have a gown that is almost as beautiful as you get ruined now can we?" Fitz asked as he pulled Liv into him and began placing kisses on her neck.

"Fitz…" was all that Liv could get out of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he scooped her up into his, while stealing a kiss from her lips. Soon their kiss became heated and Liv tangled her fingers in his hair for the second time this evening. This time he wasn't getting away that easily.

Fitz fumbled his way to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He stood back and took in the beauty of the woman that lay before him. He let out a groan of approval as Liv sat up and unpinned her hair, allowing it to loosely frame her face and shoulders.

"My God you are beautiful Livvie. How I've missed you so much."

Liv looked at Fitz with burning desire in her eyes. "I've missed you too Fitz." The way Liv said his name made all of Fitz's blood rush to his already swollen member. Liv could see the imprint of it straining against his pants and her eyes became dark with urging. Liv sat up and began undressing him hungrily. His suit jacket was the first to go, then his shirt and finally his pants and boxers. Liv looked on in approval as she fisted his length and began placing kisses on Fitz's neck, working her way up to his ear. She began sucking on that spot just below his earlobe and she knew once she let go that she left a mark.

Liv clenched down on Fitz's ear with her teeth and growled in approval when his hands began working their way down to her thighs caressing the slippery throbbing core that was yearning for his touch. "Make love to me Fitz. We can play later, just please make love to me now. Don't make me wait any longer." The urgency in Liv's voice was enough to drive Fitz over the edge.

His mouth came crashing down on hers, and his tongue parted her lips and began ravishing every inch of her mouth. Fitz removed her panties and her bra and laid her down on the bed never breaking the kiss.

Liv's legs parted and Fitz slid between them and an approving groan escaped his mouth when he felt the heat and moisture radiating from her core, refusing to enter her just yet. Liv closed her eyes preparing her body to allow the length of him to enter her and fill her completely.

"Open your eyes and look at me Livvie. It has been so long I want, I need to look into your eyes as our bodies become one."

Liv did as she was told, opening her eyes and locking gazes with Fitz. He lowered himself and Liv wrapped her legs around him preparing for his entry. Fitz decided that since it had been a while to go slowly at first just so her body could readjust to his member. He allowed only the head of his length to enter her and was welcomed with a gasp from Liv's lips. She focused on breathing and not breaking eye contact with him. Not now.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Liv replied blowing out the air that filled her lungs.

Fitz entered her slowly yet fully, all while keeping his eyes locked with Liv's. The moan she let out awakened all of his senses.

_Go slow Fitz, it's been a while._

He had to keep reminding himself of that, not because he'd lose himself and finish too quickly, but because of the fact that Fitz put the words well-endowed to shame. In order for them to have the back breaking, mind blowing, earth shattering, intergalactic sex they had grown accustomed to, Fitz knew that Liv would have to re-adjust her body to accommodate his…girth. That meant moving only when and how Liv said to. Once she was ok, then he could take over.

Fitz started the pace never tearing his eyes away from Liv. He remained slow with his movements until Liv started to match him thrust for thrust.

"Faster, Deeper Fitz." Liv cried out clawing at his shoulders.

Fitz looked in Liv's eyes and saw that she was not joking. He began to pick up the pace lowering one of her legs to the bed and began moving faster, thrusting deeper in and out of her slippery walls. Liv threw her head back in approval as Fitz propped himself on one arm and began twisting and pinching her nipples with his free hand. Liv let out a scream of pleasure and began writhing and thrusting against his member setting yet another pace.

"Don't stop" Liv yelled out, and Fitz could feel her walls beginning to clench down around his length.

Liv dug her nails into his back, and screamed out his name as she allowed her body to be thrust into an earth shattering - mind blowing orgasm. A few moments later, Fitz joined her in her state of bliss, calling out her name before his body fell limp on top of her.

Fitz looked down at Liv and placed a kiss on her lips. "You came back to me." He said caressing her lips.

"I always do, and I always will."

Whatever tomorrow would bring, neither of them cared. For them, tomorrow would bring a reality that neither of them was willing to consider. This was all that they needed in this place at this time. They had finally found their way back into each other's arms. Neither of them were planning on letting go. They spent the night talking, laughing, making love. They enjoyed one another fully.

The sun began to rise and they neither of them had fallen asleep yet. They laid there watching the sun come up.

"Are you ready to get to work Ms. Pope?" Fitz asked as he placed a kiss on Liv's shoulder.

"Fitz, I have nothing to wear." The thought that Liv would have to sneak out untraced, go home, and return to start working on the campaign wasn't even something Liv had originally thought of.

"Don't worry. Tom has already been to your place and gotten you a change of clothes. He also parked your car inside of the Blair House garage so it wouldn't be seen."

"Ok, well since it seems you have everything planned out, I guess I'd better take a shower."

"Mind if I join you?" Fitz said with a devious grin.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't. Mr. President."

"This is going to be one interesting campaign." Fitz said as he pulled Liv on top of him.

"You mean more interesting than the last one?" Liv said jokingly as she began nipping at his lip.

"Definitely more interesting than the last campaign." Fitz said as he rolled over and positioned himself on top of Liv. "Now, Ms. Pope, we have work to do."

Liv groaned as Fitz stood and made his way towards the front door and grabbed Liv's bag of clothes then returned to the room.

"I'll tell you what. Just because we have to remain professional during campaigning, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun on the side."

"Fitz, I love the way you think."


	3. Confrontation

Liv and Fitz had entered the Oval office and came face to face with Cyrus and Mellie.

"I take it your night together is just what the two of you needed?" Mellie asked noting that Fitz had an extra spring in his step.

Fitz looked at Liv before responding. "This was just the first of many, many nights together for Liv and me."

Mellie looked at Liv and Fitz more than amazed that they would be so stupid to believe that she would give them more than one evening together. "Oh no Fitz, you see, this was a one-time shot. This was something that was offered just to get you over your Olivia Pope jitters. Now that that's out of the way, we can get to work on the campaign correct?"

Liv stepped forward at a speed that made both Fitz and Cyrus jump. "No Mellie you see, you need me more than I need you. YOU want to win this election and YOU need my help to do it. I am the only person that can tolerate you or Cyrus' attitude at any given moment, No offense Cy. I'm also the only one that can tame Fitz's…cobra. You want Fitz to run, and win. I am the only person around that can make that happen, you know it, I know it. Therefore we are in my court. My court means my rules."

Liv took another step closer to Mellie, and the look in her eyes showed her that Liv was no longer playing games. "You see Mellie, Fitz and I could care less if he wins or loses. Of course I want the man I love to run on his own steam and win. I also know that the man is only as strong as the woman that stands behind him. Guess what. I am the woman that stands behind this man whether you like it or not. That is something that is never going to change. If he wins then he gets four more years and you leave the White House. He loses, he still leaves you, and we are on our way to Vermont to start our lives together. Either way I win." Liv laughed a somewhat maniacal laugh that excited yet scared Fitz at the same time.

Cyrus walked to the door and told Lauren to pop some popcorn and returned taking a spot next to Fitz. Cyrus had been waiting for the moment Liv snapped on Mellie for the past 3 years now. He knew that it was coming at some point this year, he just wasn't sure when. He pulled out his cell phone and added a note reminding him to make sure he got a copy of this conversation from Tom. He noted the times so he would have a reference point. Cyrus looked up and saw that the women were still locked in a vicious gaze until Mellie broke the silence. The men couldn't do anything but sit and watch at what was transpiring between these two at this very moment.

Mellie began to feel her rage rise as she searched to form the words to counter Liv's rant. "Liv, if you think for one moment that I am just going to move out of the white house so Fitz can move you in, you are sadly mistaken."

"No Mellie what that would be is 100% completely accurate. You see, I've noticed that you haven't been playing the poor innocent wife part too well yourself. You see, I know about your infidelities in all of this. I know about your tryst with Paul Mosley. I also know about your most recent tryst with SSA Hal. You see, you may give up the goods, but you don't sign his paychecks. Now tell me Mellie, should we have baby Teddy tested for paternity? The last time I checked, he sort of favors Hal a little wouldn't you say so? Then again, maybe I shouldn't, you know seeing as how paternity tests dealing with the first lady and first baby could become a matter of public record. Or maybe what I should say is that I already have. Thanks to Fitz and Hal's consent."

Mellie looked at Fitz who showed no sign of emotion either way for Liv or Mellie. Mellie looked at Cyrus who was clearly enjoying every second of this moment. Mellie knew at that moment that Fitz has known for a while what the results were and that fact scared Mellie even more.

Cyrus walked to the door and reached for his popcorn. Fitz sat there quietly still not sure whether or not he should jump in or continue to allow Liv to handle things the way she was. The words that were keeping him frozen more than anything were Hal, Baby Teddy, and paternity. Fitz still remembered the day the results came in. It took everything Liv had in her to keep Fitz from causing physical harm to Mellie.

Fitz knew he should intervene, but he had never seen Liv this angry over anything before. He often wondered if she was even capable of such an emotion. Frustration, angst he had seen, but anger coming from the body of Olivia Pope was something Fitz wasn't used to. He was glad that she was standing up for herself, for them. Even so, Fitz had to admit that he was a little ashamed that he hadn't done the same sooner.

"How did you? Where did you? What do you want Liv?" Mellie asked hanging her head upset that her dirty little secret had come out.

"I want to thank you for handing Fitz the divorce he's been looking for. His way out, away from you."

The moment Liv spoke the words Fitz knew exactly where she was going with this. Liv could tell he caught on because Fitz's demeanor changed, and soon enough he was sharing the popcorn with Cyrus.

"You see Mellie, when you agree to marry someone, especially when it's a heavily contracted marriage; it helps to read the fine print. Terms of contract shall become null and void if… you should partake in any extramarital relationship. Grounds for divorce will be consented to by… you Mellie if a child is created as the result of an extramarital affair. You see Mellie, like you I graduated top of my class, but unlike you, I do still use my law degree, and I am very functional in every aspect of Fitz's life. So please go on being content as just the ornament."

"Now, if you don't mind, you are dismissed until I send for you. Fitz, Cyrus, and I have work to do."

Mellie walked towards the doors of the oval still in disbelief that he had been silenced by Olivia Pope. Miss grace personified actually had a mean streak and Mellie of course had to be the one to find it. As she opened the door Liv called to her.

"Oh and Mellie, you r belongings are being moved into Blair House as we speak. There is no way that Fitz and I would just kick baby Teddy out of the white house, and unfortunately you are part of that contract. You have three months to get your father's home in order because you are no longer entitled to any property or finances. That includes the Santa Barbara ranch. The kids will be taken care of make no mistakes about it. Karen and Gerry stay with us. But you Mellie, you no longer hold any power here. The divorce and custody papers that you so readily signed before this marriage became official will now go into effect. Now that MY personal jitters are out of the way, you are officially dismissed."

Liv turned to Fitz and Cyrus who could clearly see that Liv was very shaken up over her confrontation with Mellie.

"Now gentlemen, what's the first order of business." Liv asked looking at a very astonished Fitz and overly proud Cyrus.

Fitz sat at his desk trying to understand where this part of Olivia Pope had been the past few years. He wasn't sure where it came from, but he was sure as hell glad that she was here, and hoped that she was here to stay. Cyrus sat down with a huge grin on his face and joyfully sang "She's Ba-ack"

Liv looked up and locked eyes with Fitz and his worrisome gaze. "Fitz, I'm fine. Don't worry. Let's get to work."

Fitz's gaze turned to one of pure amazement. This woman never ceased to amaze him. Olivia Pope was the complete package, and to make add to this proud moment, she was officially the woman behind the man.


	4. Why Are You Here?

Hello everyone, I know you all have been waiting for the next installment

of this story and I thank you all for waiting patiently. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, happy Olitzing.

* * *

Liv sat in her apartment with her popcorn and wine on hand. She lost count of how many glasses she had already downed, but knew she had to have been on her fifth or sixth glass, because she started to feel a little calmer than she had just hours before.

It was highly unlike Liv to lose composure the way she had earlier today in the oval, but she was so sick and tired of Mellie trying to twist her relationship with Fitz into some sort of a bargaining chip to manipulate the both of them.

Liv decided that Mellie was going to be Mellie and that meant that until she and Fitz were officially divorced, she would always try to use the love they had for one another to her advantage. As much as she had to swallow her pride and maintain her composure, Liv knew there was one place Mellie couldn't bother her; in the comfort of her own home.

Deciding to no longer think about todays events, Liv switched to the news stations but there were no headlines that caught her eye. Liv sank into her sofa and took a sip of her wine, enjoying the rich flavor as it slid down her throat. Mellie was definitely a negative side effect of being in love with Fitz, but a minor one nonetheless. Just as Liv was finding a comfortable position, there was a knock on the door. Liv walked to the door and opened her peephole. She opened the door and stepped back mouth wide open.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Liv stepped aside and allowed Fitz to enter, closing the door behind him.

"Fitz, what are you doing here? You do have a country to run."

"I needed to see you." Fitz said as he stepped in closer pulling Liv into him.

"Fitz, you shouldn't be here."

"I needed to make sure you were okay. Mellie can be so infuriating at times, and although you handled that situation quite nicely, I couldn't help but notice that you still seemed a little worked up when you left."

"I'm fine Fitz." Liv hesitated for a moment before continuing to speak. She knew he shouldn't be here but she was certainly glad he was. "So Fitz, is that the only reason for your visit?" Liv asked placing her hand on his chest.

"It was the reason for my visit yes. Now what happens next is completely up to you. If you want me to go I'll go, but I needed to see you, hold you, touch you. I'd love to taste you, but I will leave that up to you."

Damn this man Liv thought to herself. Why must he be so damn sexy? Why cant she find the strength to resist him. The way he stood there in front of him, the red sweater she bought for him last Christmas, the one that accented his chest and muscles, the black slacks, and that God given glorious curl that he only seemed to allow to dangle when he knew she was going to be around. The curl, her curl.

Liv stepped back for a moment and allowed her eyes to lock with Fitz's. There was no way she could allow him to leave. Not just yet.

Liv stepped back towards Fitz and placed her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. Her tongue playfully worked its way into his mouth and began playing with his. The kiss intensified as they began grabbing at one another hungrily, needing to feel one another as much as possible. Liv broke the kiss and looked into Fitz's eyes as they began to darken with passion.

"Fitz, make love to me." Liv's tone more begging than asking.

Fitz picked Liv up in his arms and made his way to her bedroom. This was a walk he had made many times before, and he was now able to find his way to her room while Liv consumed his mouth refusing to break the kiss. (Four steps forward, three steps to the right, walk straight) Those were the directions to Liv's bedroom and Fitz knew it very well. He laid Liv down on the bed and looked down at her as her curls framed her face. She was definitely a beautiful sight and he couldn't believe that she was his.

He began fumbling with the buttons to Liv's silk pajama top. Frustrated that there were so many buttons that restricted his access to her flesh he gave one tough pull on the fabric sending buttons flying in every direction of the room.

"Fitz, you bought me these pajamas, they're my favorite pair!"

"I bought them which means I can replace them, now hush." Fitz said as he began removing Liv's pajama bottoms leaving her only in her laced bra and thong.

"My God you are beautiful Livvie. How am I so lucky to have you in my life?" He lowered his body over hers and allowed his lips to come crashing down on hers. Fitz reached behind Liv unfastening her bra. His mouth quickly moved from hers, leaving a trail of moist kisses as he worked his way over to her ear.

Enjoying the moans that were escaping her mouth, Fitz continued to work his way down her body, stopping to draw her taught nipples into his mouth. Pleased that her body was responding to his touch, Fitz continued to work his way lower until he reached the heat that was radiating from her core.

Fitz could tell by the moisture that filled her thong that she was more than ready for him, but he decided to take his time with her. It was so rare that he had a moment to worship the goddess that lay before him, he wanted to savor every moment of this encounter.

Liv slowly raised her hips as Fitz removed the flimsy fabric that barely covered her throbbing core. Fitz groaned as Liv eagerly spread her legs awaiting Fitz's touch. Fitz lowered his head and began lapping up the moisture that was steadily running down Liv's thigh. He worked his way up til he found the bundle of nerves located just behind her clit. Slowly drawing it into his mouth Liv let out a throaty moan as she tangled her hands into his hair. Granted it had only been a day since their last encounter, but the few hours they spent apart made it seem like an eternity.

"Fitz" Liv cried out as he began teasing her love button with his tongue. The more he lashed, the more she thrashed until she couldn't take it any longer.

Liv braced herself for the raging orgasm that was quickly coming over her. Fitz inserted two fingers then three and began slowly working them in and out of her core as he continued taunting her clit.

"Fitz, I'm co.. I'm co.. Oh my God" Liv screamed as the orgasm came crashing over her body.

Pleased with his work, Fitz stood and freed himself and his erection of his clothes before returning to the bed and positioning himself between Liv's thighs. "Fitz, fuck me now."

Fitz had never been introduced to this side of Liv before. She would always hint at it giving orders like harder, faster, deeper, but never had she worded it this way. She always thought it sounded dirty and cheap.

Fitz stood up from the bed and pulled Liv up with him. He began kissing her with a force that knocked her back a few steps forcing her against the wall. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and prepared her body to take in his entire length.

Fitz grabbed Liv by her waist and forcefully thrust into her slick core, filling her fully. Liv moaned in delight at the feeling of Fitz stretching her walls fully. His erection always seemed to be thicker than it was the last time they were together. Fitz slammed Liv against the wall as he continued thrusting with such force a few of her pictures came crashing to the ground.

Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck, and continued to take Fitz's length in deep thrust after thrust. Fitz could feel Liv's walls beginning to close in around his member and he too felt himself getting close.

Liv dug her nails into Fitz's shoulder as her second, third, and fourth orgasm of the night came crashing down over her. Liv let out an earth shattering scream she knew could be heard by Tom and whatever other agent was guarding the door with him. A few more thrusts and Fitz climaxed, spilling his seed into Liv.

Using the last bit of strength he had left, he carried Liv back over to the bed and they collapsed, limbs intertwined, in each others arms.

Liv looked over at the clock and realized they had been going at it for the past three hours and she knew that he had to leave soon.

"Fitz, there are still suits in your closet if you want to get showered and changed before leaving." Liv didn't want him to go, but she was used to this routine. They spent the little time they had loving one another, making love to one another, embracing one another and before she knew it, he had to go.

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow Livvie. Everyone thinks I'm at Camp David right now taking a breather before the campaign starts. I'm not expected back until tomorrow. Today is our day. Just the two of us, All. Day. Long."

Liv searched Fitz's face for any sign that he may be may be joking, but she found nothing.

"Fitz, we get to spend the entire day together? Just the two of us with no interruptions?"

Fitz kissed Liv's forehead and pulled her in closer as he began caressing her hair.

"Yes Livvie, we get to spend the entire day together. Just the two of us. Hopefully Cyrus, the only person that knows where I truly am can keep the interruption part under control. Now, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Liv was excited yet afraid to spend the entire day with Fitz. She had set the narrative that she was only allowed to have a few hours once in a while if she was lucky because that is all that a mistress was entitled to, and that didn't hurt as much when he left. Spending the entire day with him would change the game. Not only would it make her mistress theory null and void, they would have time to love one another. Him leaving after a full day of loving and focusing on one another would probably destroy her. Either way, it was a risk she was willing to take.

Fitz was hers. If only for today, he was hers and she would enjoy every moment of this


	5. Downtime

**Hello everyone! I just want to say thank you for all of the amazing comments I've been getting for this story. I am going to try to get part two of this chapter up before Christmas. I hope you all will enjoy the beginning of Olitz's day together. As always, thank you for reading and Happy Olitzing **

* * *

Liv woke up to an empty bed. "Fitz wasn't here last night, was he?" Liv said to herself trying to remember the events of last night, but the hefty amount of wine she consumed made it rather difficult. She began to think that the night before had only been a dream. The only hint she had that it may have been a reality was the slight aching she felt radiating between her thighs.

She got up and entered the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash up. Once she finished, she returned to her bed and climbed back under the covers. She had a little more time before she had to get ready so she decided to enjoy the warmth of her bed a little longer.

"That was a hell of a dream. I can almost smell Fitz's cologne on my pillow." Liv said to herself as she laid down not quite prepared to face the day.

"How are you doing this morning Ms. Pope?" Fitz said as he stood in the doorway.

Liv turned towards the door and realized last night wasn't a dream. Fitz was there in her home, and he was holding a tray of what appeared to be breakfast.

"Hi" Liv said as she lazily reclined back against her pillows.

"Hi" Fitz replied as he made his way back over to the bed and took his place next to Liv giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"You're here. With me. You're actually here with me." Liv said as the reality of what was happening set in.

"Yes, I'm here. With you, and I wouldn't have it any other way. So Livvie tell me, what do you want to do today?"

Liv wanted to reply with "nothing". She wanted to just spend the entire day lounging around and talking with Fitz. With the campaign beginning in just a few days, Liv wanted this time to be just for the two of them. Who knows when they'll get this chance again. On the other hand, they always spent the majority of their relationship behind closed doors, it would be nice to get out and enjoy one another.

It wasn't like Fitz didn't have every building they frequented shut down to cater to only them. The only problem was that Fitz was supposed to be at Camp David for at least the next day. Liv decided she was going to speak what she truly wanted.

"Nothing, I don't want to do anything today except lay here in your arms, talk, watch movies, order takeout, and do a few other things that come to mind. I want a lazy day with you Fitz. I want a day where we can be us, the real us. We can do that here. I want your undivided attention and that is what I'm going to get."

Fitz looked at Liv lovingly. She could have had anything, gone anywhere today. Fitz would have taken her to the Taj Mahal if that was what she wanted, he would have shut down the finest restaurant, and yet she chooses to spend alone time with him. Only him.

"Ok Livvie, if that is what you want my love, that is what you shall get. You and me alone for the entire day. I made you breakfast, I know you don't like to eat, but today with me you will consume more than popcorn and wine."

"Anything you say, Mr... President.." Liv said while flashing a wicked smile.

"I just have to call the office and tell them I won't be in today."

Liv picked up her phone and proceeded to call the office.

"Olivia Pope and Associates this is Abby."

"Hey Abby, it's Liv. Listen, I'm not coming in today but I will have my phone in case you need me."

Abby knew something was up because it wasn't like Olivia Pope to call at the last minute and say she wasn't coming in. However, Abby also knew better than to pry into what was going on in Liv's personal life.

" No problem Liv, we've got everything under control. I hope everything is ok.." Abby allowed her voice to trail hoping Liv would fill in the blanks.

"Everything is fine Abby, I'm in great hands. Trust me." Liv said as an impatient Fitz began placing kisses on the back of her neck.

"Ok Liv if you say so. Tell Fitz hello for us. Bye!" Abby said and hung up before Liv had a chance to respond.

Liv had to laugh. Abby was her best friend and she did know her better than anyone. She also knew that the OPA was one place where her secrets would remain secret.

"Well?" Fitz said as he continued kissing the back of Liv's neck.

"Abby knows, but our secret is safe with her." Liv managed to get out between moans.

"Good so, I've been thinking and I do believe it's time we've had a little talk." Fitz responded never breaking contact with Liv's neck.

" A talk about what Fitz?"

"You, and me."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Our future together. I get that you want me to run and win with Mellie by my side, but what about after I win?"

Fitz sat up and turned Liv so that she was facing him fully. " Livvie, I'm not waiting four more years for us to be together. You have a choice, either I run and win and bring you into the White House with me, or I cancel my bid for reelection today. I refuse to spend the next 1,742 days without you by my side. Life is too short Livvie. I want you with me. President or not. "

" Okay Fitz, if I promise to figure out a way that's possible will you promise to stop talking about it for just right now? This is our stress free day together. Can we just enjoy being together?"

"Okay."

"You know Fitz, there is something I want to do today, but a little later. I want to go for a picnic. But for now, I want to just savor this moment."

Liv sat up and looked at the door before turning back to Fitz.

"You should really go out and tell Tom and Jason to get some sleep. Isn't that after all why I have the entire top floor? So they can slip into the apartment across the hall and rest?"

Fitz stood up for a moment and excused himself from the room. Liv heard him talking to the agents and returned back to the room a short while later.

"It's handled." Fitz said as he made his way back over to Liv.

"So, what movie do we watch first?"

"How about Casablanca?"

"Um, no."

"Gone With The Wind?"

"No"

"The Notebook?"

"Liv I'm sorry but the Notebook is so gay!" Fitz cried out and was rewarded with a playful jab from Liv.

"Fitz, The Notebook is not gay! It's one of my favorite movies!"

"I know, you've made me watch it a million times already!"

"Fine, you pick out the movie."

"Mr. & Mrs. Smith?"

"No."

"I know, how about Sin?"

"Okay, that sounds good."

Fitz got up and placed the movie into the player and returned back to the bed to snuggle with Liv.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Kerry Washington?"

"I wish Fitz, the woman is Gorg!"

"As are you my love."

They laid there together enjoying the movie. Once it ended, Fitz decided to make Liv happy and suffer through The Notebook. After it finally ended, Fitz got up and jumped into the shower. About 10 minutes later Fitz emerged from the bathroom and walked over to his closet.

"Liv!" Fitz yelled

"Your jeans are in the bottom drawer where they've always been!" Liv yelled as she was now stepping into the shower to prepare for the day.

Fitz searched through his selection of clothing realizing that Liv had at least tripled his wardrobe since he was last there 7 weeks before. Fitz opted for his dark blue jeans and a grey sweater. He chose a black pair of loafers Liv had apparently added to the collection as well, and slipped them on.

Already dressed, Fitz decided to step into the living room and watch a little tennis while waiting for Liv to come out.

It seemed like Fitz was able to watch almost the entire match before Liv came out.

"I'm ready, do you like?"

Fitz turned around and admired the beauty that was standing in front of him. Liv was wearing a grey off the shoulder sweater with her favorite dark blue jeans and a pair of black pumps.

Liv looked Fitz up and down and realized their color choices matched from head to toe.

"Is there anything we don't do in sync?" Fitz asked jokingly which prompted a laugh from Liv.

"We have the rest of our lives to find out. Now, lets go enjoy our picnic."

"Yes, let's." Fitz replied as placed his hand in his pocket making sure his present to Liv, the main reason for today was snuggly tucked away. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he gives her this surprise.


	6. The Dream

"Fitz, I said I wanted to go for a picnic."

"Yes. Yes you did."

"So why are we boarding Marine One?"

"You'll see once we get to our destination. Don't anticipate, participate. Life is always more enjoyable when you live and love by that motto."

Liv hesitated for a moment before giving in and boarding the chopper. Fitz never failed to pull out all the stops when attempting to surprise her.

Once they boarded and took their seats, Fitz turned to Liv and handed her a glass of wine.

"Fitz seriously, where are we going? The campaign trail begins in three days. We cant just run away."

"We can, we will, we are."

"Fitz."

"Liv, for the past four years my every moment has been consumed with only one thing. The life we could be living, should be living, would be living if I weren't president. To help me cope with the void of not having you by my side day in and day out I decided to begin setting that dream in motion."

Fitz reached into his pocket, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Liv.

"Happy birthday Livvie. Open it."

"Fitz, my birthday isn't until next week."

"I know Liv but since I won't have much alone time with you, I wanted to give you this something special now."

"Fitz, you are my something special."

"And in this envelope lies our something special."

Liv looked at Fitz and opened the envelope.

"It's a deed, to a house. Fitz, it's a deed. To. A. House." Liv said not believing what she was reading.

Was he serious? Did Fitz really just lay down the deed to a home like it was the Sunday edition of the New York Times?

"A deed to our house Livvie. The house we will one day soon make a home as often as possible, with as many children as possible. Once you decide to retire, hopefully we will live there full time."

Liv felt her words form but she was having trouble getting them past her throat.

"Read the address Livvie."

"1 Grant Lane Stowe Ver.. Fitz you bought a home in Vermont?"

"Sort of... I had it built. For us."

Fitz searched Liv's face for some sort of emotion but found his attempts fruitless.

"Look Livvie, I know this is the kind of thing that couples normally do together. But that day I called you and you seemed so down and depressed, you spoke of getting married, living in the country, having babies, and.."

"..And making jam."

"And making jam. The very next morning I started looking for land in the country. Vermont has everything. Lots of land and snow, it's a great place to raise a family. They even have classes that teach you how to make Vermont Jam. I just wanted to fulfill your dreams."

"Fitz, thank you. Come here."

Liv pulled Fitz in and began kissing him with passion filled urgency. This man would stop at nothing to make her happy. Liv had to admit that she was one lucky woman. Now if only she could have him to herself full time, their lives would be perfect.

"Sir, I'd hate to interrupt your bonding time but we will be landing in a few moments."

Fitz looked up and noticed that Tom was standing in front of them rather uncomfortably.

Liv looked up and noticed he was very uncomfortable. She loved teasing him when he got like this.

"Thanks Tom. Relax, it's not like you haven't seen us make out before. It's really not like you haven't seen us in more compromising positions before."

"Liv!"

"Relax Fitz, Tom knows I'm just teasing him. He needs to relax a little."

"I'll try ma'am." Tom said and have a quick smile before returning to his seat.

"Olivia Pope, I don't know what has gotten into you." Fitz said as he tried to refrain from erupting in laughter.

"I think that would be you that has gotten into me Fitz. Literally." Liv responded as she let out a hearty laugh.

"Hey Livvie, look to your left."

Liv looked to her left out of the window and saw the most beautiful home she had ever seen.

"My goodness Fitz it's gorgeous."

"A gorgeous home for my gorgeous love."

"Fitz, this is incredible! Thank you!"

"C'mon my love, our picnic awaits."

Fitz led Liv off of Marine One and into their home. When they got inside there was a picnic laid out in front of a stone fireplace.

"Do you want to take the tour now or later."

"Later. I'm famished."

The couple waited as Tom made sure the home was secure and proceeded to leave the home and walk over to a cabin off to the left. Liv watched wondering where he could be going.

"He's going off to the private living quarters for our agents. We will kind of be stuck with them for the rest of our lives. Don't worry, his place is almost as spectacular as ours."

"Fitz, I love you. This is the most amazing birthday present I've ever received."

"Nothing but the best for you and our future children my love. Let's eat."

Fitz led Liv over to the picnic that was waiting for them. There was an assortment of fruits and vegetables, soups, sandwiches, breads, and Vermont Jam. There was even a note detailing what jams pairs well with red wine.

Liv and Fitz prepared their plates and began to eat. When they were finished Fitz cleaned up and returned back to the fireplace to look at the different types of jam that were there foe them to sample.

"Hmmm peach." Fitz said as he opened the jar and scooped a glob out with his fingers.

"Fitz, wouldn't it be more civilized behavior to use a knife and oh I don't know, some bread?" Liv asked wondering what Fitz could possibly be up to.

"Not the way I intend to use it." Fitz replied as he walked over to Liv and kneeled down beside her.

He took the glob of jam on his fingers and spread it across her neck then proceeded to lick it off.

"hmmm. I love the way this tastes."

Once Fitz had licked Liv's neck clean he cleaned off his fingers and began to undress Liv.

"Lay down. I want to try a few other flavors. Just to see which one I like best."

A naked Liv obediently laid down anxiously awaiting Fitz's next move.

Fitz began opening different jars of jam. Blueberry, strawberry, raspberry, and apricot were among a few of them. He scooped jam from each of the jars and proceeded to spread them all over Liv's body.

Once he was finished, he stepped back and admired the feast that lay before him.

"Now Livvie, it's time for the official taste test."

Fitz started at Liv's shoulder and began tasting the various jams. Once he reached her breasts, he drew her hardening nipple into his mouth which resulted in Liv letting out a deep moan of approval.

" Hmmm Livvie, I really like this strawberry. I wonder if the blackberry on your other nipple tastes as sweet." He said teasingly as he drew Liv's other nipple into his mouth sucking and licking it clean.

Fitz followed the trail of jam down Liv's abs until he reached her slick throbbing core. Fitz looked up at Liv licking his lips.

" I have a feeling that cherry is going to be my favorite." Fitz said as he spread Liv's legs and lowered his head beginning to lick the jam off of her.

Liv tangled her hands into Fitz's curls as she relished the feelings Fitz's mouth was bestowing upon her. When Fitz's tongue began teasing the bundle of nerves that were screaming for relief, Liv let out a loud groan. She immediately tensed up fearing someone had heard her.

"Relax Livvie, we are in our home. There are no neighbors for miles. Scream all you want. I want to hear you Livvie. Let it out."

Fitz continued teasing Liv's clit and decided to up the ante by inserting two fingers inside of her core provoking a Liv to yell out in pleasure.

" Fitz, don't stop. Holy Fitz this feels so good. Please don't stop! I am so close!"

Liv screamed as she pulled on Fitz's hair even harder. Fitz began pumping his fingers in and out of Liv as he continued to lick the jam off of her most intimate of places. Fitz felt Liv's walls clinching around his fingers and knew she was close.

"I want to hear you when you come Livvie. I want you to scream for me. " Fitz said as he drew Liv's clit into his mouth causing her to climax long and hard.

"OH MY GOD,YES, YES... OH FITZ YESSSS!" Liv let out an earth shattering scream as her orgasm erupted through her entire body.

"That's my girl." Fitz said as he worked his way back up Liv's body his lips crashing down on hers.

Liv was able to taste herself on Fitz and instantly a rush came over her flooded her senses. She began ripping away at Fitz's clothes. It seemed that no matter how fast she was going, she couldn't get him inside of her quick enough.

Sensing her frustration, Fitz stood up and stepped out of his clothes and returned back to Liv. In one swift motion he was inside of her. Fitz hurried his head into her neck and began to set his pace.

"Deeper Fitz, harder."

Fitz began thrusting in and out of Liv deeper and harder matching the pace she was setting thrust for thrust. Never before had Fitz witnessed Liv so passionate, so hungry for him. The thought of it turned him on even more. He began licking and kissing Liv's weak spot just under her ear, a move he knew would send her over the top.

They picked the pace up even further and Fitz found himself driving harder and deeper into Liv than he ever had before. With each thrust they both let out yells of pleasure. This was something they have rarely been able to do but they enjoyed hearing the other in the throws of passion.

Fitz felt Liv's walls begin to clench down around his length and he knew they were both very close. A few thrusts later Liv's body began shaking as she dug her nails into his back and screamed his name as her body succumbed to what had to have been the most incredible orgasm she had ever experienced. Fitz climaxed a few moments later and fell limp to the side of Liv. Fitz pulled her over with him and covered them up with a blanket.

"Wow." Liv said as she steadily gasped for air.

"Wow." Fitz agreed.

"I'd hate to ruin this moment Fitz but shouldn't we get going?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Because our first stop on the trail is New Hampshire. Cyrus will meet us at the hotel tomorrow around 10 pm. It is just you and me for another day."

"When did this decision take place?"

"The moment I told Cyrus I decided to go to Vermont for lunch. He thought it would be better for me to just stay up here. I agreed."

"Fitz, you are bad."

"I may be bad but you must admit when I am, it feels oh so good."

"Yes Mr. Grant it definitely does."

"There is however one more present I need to give you and I think now, in our home is a better time than any."

"Fitz you don't have to.."

"Yes Livvie, I do."

Fitz stood up for a moment and walked over to his coat and pulled a box out of his pocket before returning to Liv.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, I love you, I'm in love with you, you're the love of my life. Four years later my every feeling is still controlled by the look on your face. I still wait for you, I still watch for you, I still exist for you. I still belong to you. Will you marry me?"

Liv looked at Fitz as he opened the box revealing a platinum princess cut engagement ring.

"Fitz, you're still married."

"Yes for about another month. Mellie filed for divorce yesterday and she's having it expedited. So I'm asking you Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you become my first lady?"

"Fitz..."


	7. The Response

Hello everyone. I know some of you were mad at the way I ended the last chapter. I started working on the update yesterday and wanted to have it up in time for Christmas but I was having issues with the site. Here is the next chapter and just to be warned, takes Olitz to a place they've never been before. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and as always, Happy Olitzing.

* * *

"Fitz.."

Liv allowed Fitz's words to sink in. Mellie has filed for divorce and it's being expedited. This was becoming more and more of a reality everyday. Liv never would have guessed that attending the WHCD would have taken her to this point just a few short days later. Whatever the road had in store for her and Fitz, Liv was willing to find out.

"Yes. Yes Fitz, I will marry you!"

Fitz slid the ring onto Liv's finger and pulled her into his arms.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, you have just made me the happiest man alive."

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, no matter what we've been through, you still make me the happiest woman alive. My love for you couldn't be stronger than what it is right now at this very moment."

Fitz reached over and grabbed a bottle of champagne and proceeded to pour a glass for the both of them.

"Here's to the beginning of an already wonderful life."

"Cheers."

They clanked their glasses together and downed the contents.

"Refill my love?"

"Yes my love."

Fitz refilled Liv's glass and stood up.

"Now Fitz, how about you show me around our home. Although I must say that I am truly loving the fireplace."

Liv stood and slipped Fitz's shirt on to cover her body before following Fitz on a tour of the home.

The house had 5 bedrooms and a master suite. Inside the master suite was a fireplace, a sofa, a California king sized bed with a canopy, a large flat screen tv, dressers for the both of them and a walk in closet that could have doubled as a bedroom. Off the to the left was the master bath which contained a large jacuzzi tub, a standing shower for two, and a sauna.

"This my love is our bedroom. This is where we will go to sleep every night, and wake up every morning. This amongst other places in the home is where we will start our family."

"Fitz, I love it and I cant wait to start a family with you." Liv said as she wrapped her arms around Fitz and began kissing him slowly.

"For now, until we are married I can't wait to practice over, and over, and over again Mr. Grant."

Fitz picked Liv up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and laid down next to her.

Liv was sort of taken aback by the fact that Fitz hadn't pounced on her yet. She looked up and realized he was crying.

"Fitz, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Livvie, nothing at all. I just can't believe that we are finally going to be together. In the open, for the whole world to see. This is definitely a dream come true. "

Liv fell back into Fitz's arms and the reality of it all hit her as well. For the past four years they had to hide. They were reduced to stolen moments and thoughts of what could be. The moment they yearned for was upon them and it was the scariest yet most exhilarating feeling either of them had ever felt.

"Fitz, we are in this together. No matter what happens, we will endure it together. You and I are a team."

"Always and forever Livvie." Fitz said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes.

A few hours later Fitz woke up to the moonlight that was shining in on him through their curtains. He looked over to his left and realized that Liv was no longer laying next to him.

He stood up and made his way over to the bathroom door. Fitz stopped in his tracks when he heard the splashing of water and the faint sounds of Liv humming in the tub.

He cracked the door a little and saw Liv finally recline back and enjoy the feeling of the jets massaging her body. Fitz thought this to be the perfect time to set up a romantic atmosphere in their bedroom.

He ran downstairs and grabbed the champagne, strawberries, chocolate and his iPod. He looked through his playlists and chose the one titled Livvie and attached it to the stereo then pushed play.

Within moments the smooth sounds of Luther Vandross was filling the room.

Liv sank further into the tub and allowed the music to carry her away. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Fitz definitely knew how to create the right mood. All that was missing was him.

"Fitz!" Liv yelled in a seductive tone.

"Yes Livvie?" Fitz had an idea what Liv wanted, and he was ready to give her exactly what she wanted.

"Come join me."

No sooner than Liv got the last word out Fitz has stepped out of his boxers and was in the bathroom ready to join her in the tub.

Liv sat up and allowed Fitz to climb in behind her allowing her to rest her head on his chest. Even with the two of them inside, the jacuzzi still had plenty of room left over.

Fitz placed his hands on Liv's shoulders and began giving her a deep massage.

"You're tense." Fitz said as he began working the kinks out of her neck and shoulders.

"Then I'll leave it up to you to relax me." Liv said in a very provocative tone.

"Challenge accepted my sweet Livvie."

Fitz began kissing the back of Liv's neck as he continued the massage. No sooner than Fitz had gotten to the spot just under her ear did all of the tension leave her body. She was mush in his arms.

Liv reached up and placed an arm around Fitz's neck urging him to pay a little extra attention to that spot.

"I take it you like it when I kiss that spot right there?" Fitz asked already knowing the answer.

"Mhmm" Liv moaned as she wiggled her hips against Fitz's growing erection.

Fitz continued kissing her neck and shoulders as his hands worked their way lower finding her breasts. He gently tugged on each one, and gave himself a mental pat on the back for how quickly they reacted to his touch.

"Do you like it when I do this?" He asked watching as Liv arched her back to meet his touch.

"Yes." Liv gasped as Fitz buried his head back into her neck and allowed his hands to work their way further down between her thighs.

Liv drew in a sharp breath as Fitz spread her legs and began massaging her clit with his hand.

"And do you like it when I do this?" Fitz asked already knowing the answer based on how Liv was gyrating against his hand.

Liv's breathing quickened as she tried her best to answer but all that would come out was a groan of approval. Fitz could feel his erection pressing firmly against Liv's back and he wanted nothing more than to be inside of her at this very moment.

"Do you want me inside of you Livvie? Do you want me to make love to you right here in this tub right now?"

Liv tried to respond but the words were caught in her throat.

"Tell me Livvie, tell me you want me inside of you right now and all of your frustration goes away."

"Yes! Yes Fitz I need you inside of me right now. Please!"

"As you wish my love." Fitz said as he lifted Liv by the waist and lowered her onto his thick erection.

The both let out a groan of pleasure as soon ad their bodies became one. Liv began grinding her hips and setting the pace as Fitz continued her massage. He spread her legs yet again and found his way back to clit with one hand as the other was pressed firmly against her stomach.

He buried his head back into her neck and allowed Liv to set the pace.

Liv tried to gain momentum, but the water was restricting her movements.

Becoming frustrated Liv was barely able to get the words "Fireplace...now" out of her mouth. She stood and Fitz followed her into their bedroom.

Liv looked around and noticed the candles, champagne and soft music and was turned on even more. Liv jumped on Fitz causing them to both fall to the floor.

"Pace yourself Livvie. We've got all night." Fitz laughed as he realized just how much Liv needed him to be inside of her.

"Fitz, make love to me now!" Liv demanded becoming rather impatient.

"I plan on having you six ways to Sunday all over this house." Fitz said as he flipped Liv over and had her position herself on all fours.

Fitz slapped her rear provoking a scream of pleasure from Liv's lips as he entered her slowly. Unable to take the torture any longer Liv began to grind against Fitz.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, stop playing games and fuck me already or this will be the last time you get any from me."

Sensing that Liv was serious Fitz began thrusting in and out of Liv driving harder and deeper each time. Getting caught up in the moment Fitz began pulling Liv's hair as he continued smacking her rear.

"Yes! Fitz, JUST LIKE THAT! DON'T STOP!" Liv screamed as she was enjoying all that Fitz was giving her.

Fitz wasn't used to this side of Liv but he had to admit it was sexy as hell. He also liked watching his member disappear inside of her core over and over and the moans of pleasure she would let out each time he did. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to see her, kiss her.

Fitz flipped Liv over onto her side and laid behind her as he reentered her and began thrusting even harder and faster than before. Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and allowed her body to adjust to take all of him in. Fitz pressed one hand against her stomach while the other began playing with the bundle of nerves between her legs again.

Liv knew what he was doing and refused to let him win this time. She rolled over so she was laying on Top of him, sat up and began to ride his member reversed cowboy style.

This had become more than a session of lovemaking. This became a moment where Liv decided she wanted to give into him fully.

"Fitz, I want you to take all of me. The way no man ever has before..."

Fitz seemed to know exactly what she was talking about.

"Are you sure Livvie?"

"Yes. I want you to have all of me."

"Okay Livvie, take deep breaths, relax, and let me know if I'm hurting you."

Fitz reached for the lubricant and began preparing Liv for their first anal experience together. He began slowly working his fingers in and out of her rear until he felt Liv's muscles relax.

"Are you ready?" Fitz asked a few moments later.

"Yes." Liv responded taking in a deep breath.

Fitz entered her slowly and Liv let out a deep breath. He waited a moment for her breathing to regulate.

"Are you okay Livvie?"

"Yes."

Fitz began moving slowly at first waiting for Liv's body to adjust to his size.

This was definitely a major step in Liv's opening up to him. For her to give him this part of herself spoke of the ultimate trust she was developing with him.

He continued moving slowly and reached around and inserted two fingers inside of Liv's core while massaging her clit with his thumb. The feeling that overcame Liv was exhilarating and she began to slowly match Fitz's movements taking him in fully.

Liv began grinding against Fitz faster as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. Fitz felt her walls closing in around him and new she was getting close. Fitz slowly removed himself from her rear, removed the condom he had on for that moment, and re entered her core. Liv wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he filled her yet again bringing her to the brink of ecstasy.

A few thrusts more and they came together, longer and harder than either of them ever had their entire life.

Liv went into the bathroom to clean up and walked into the closet and realized there were clothes filling it. She walked through and found a drawer with pajamas and panties. She grabbed a silk nightgown and threw on a pair of laced panties and went out and climbed into bed.

When Fitz came out of the bathroom, he walked over to the closet and simply put on a pair of pajama bottoms and climbed into bed next to Liv.

They spent the next few hours talking, feeding each other strawberries, and drinking champagne.

Tomorrow night they would meet up with Cyrus and begin the reelection campaign. Tomorrow they would have to figure out how to spin Mellie filing for divorce. Tomorrow they would have to share one another with the world. But tonight? Tonight was just about the love they have for one another and expressing it as much as possible.

The sun was beginning to rise and they were just falling asleep in each other's arms.

If this was just a tiny glimpse of what a life with Liv would truly be like, Fitz was all for it.


	8. The Trail Revamped

Hello everyone, I hope you've all enjoyed your Holiday. I'm really enjoying reading the comments you all have on this story. Thank you so much for reading whether you comment or not. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always, Happy Olitzing!

* * *

"What will you do tomorrow while I'm in town hall meetings all day?"

"I'll be working behind the scenes. Tomorrow I'll be speaking with backers, different members of various organizations, fluff work. I've also got to release a statement regarding Mellie filing for divorce. First I need to find out what her reasoning is behind this divorce and respond accordingly. Remember, this campaigning will be different this time around. This will be more of a showcase of what you've done and how you plan to continue the great work this administration has already begun."

"When we're finished our day, do you think we could meet up for a late night rendezvous."

"Only if you're a good boy."

"What if I'm a bad boy?"

Liv pulled Fitz closer and began playing with his curl.

"Then, I guess I'd have to punish you accordingly."

"That just may be a risk I'm willing to take."

Liv knew they didn't have much time before they had to be on their way to New Hampshire. As much as she didn't want to leave Fitz's side, she knew that it had to be this way. Soon they would have their day and they would be together all the time. That is the only fact that kept Liv sane.

Fitz could tell the separation was killing Liv just as much as it was hurting him.

"Tomorrow night we will be together. We can see each other tonight as well. Cyrus is our only obstacle and now that Mellie is filing for divorce, he is no longer an obstacle. To show you how sure I am, I'm not even booking you a room. You my Livvie will be sharing a room with me."

Liv didn't know why but those words did comfort her some. They wouldn't be apart for the entire trail. Just during the day. Even when they were apart, they'd still be together working for the greater good. That wouldn't be any different than married life. Right?

"Fitz, that won't look well if we are caught."

"I don't care. I want to share in this journey with you by my side every step of the way. I want to return to my room after a very long day and be able to curl up in your arms. I want you there with me Livvie."

Liv looked up at Fitz and knew he was serious. This was a battle she wasn't going to win.

"If that is what will make you happy, that is what you shall have."

"Thank you. Come, you haven't seen the stables yet. Come see your horse and we will go."

"My horse? Fitz.."

"Livvie, I know how much you love horses. Now you have one of your very own. You have to name her though."

Fitz took Liv to the stable and showed her the horses.

"The stable is heated and there's a groundskeeper that comes into to feed, brush, and walk them everyday. What will you name your horse Livvie?"

"She has a mark on her head that looks like a heart. I'm thinking Olitz Love."

"Olitz Love? I like it."

"The chopper is here. Shall we Mr. President?"

"Yes we shall future Mrs. Grant."

They boarded Marine One and said good bye to their home. At least until Friday night. Liv scheduled a campaign stop in Vermont mainly because they hadn't stopped there on the initial campaign trail, but when Liv realized they would have a chance to sneak over to their home to be alone, she welcomed the idea even more.

It seemed like they had just gotten comfortable when they were notified they were landing. The time to share one another with the world was almost here.

"Hello Cy. New haircut? It's nice!" Liv said as she stepped off of Marine One and walked over to give him a hug.

"Liv!" Cyrus said as he hugged his friend. "You're in a great mood. I take it the two of you had some much needed quality time alone?"

"Let's just say that we had a lot to discuss these past two days. Thank you Cy."

"Cyrus!" Fitz yelled as he stepped off of the plane. He walked over to Cyrus and shook his hand. "How the hell are ya?"

"I've been better. I'm glad to see the news of Mellie filing for divorce hasn't shaken you up any."

"Let's just say that the past two days allowed me to focus my attention where it was really needed." Fitz said making Liv blush.

"Whatever the two of you did, plan to do, are doing, I don't care, just keep that smile on your face. America needs to see you unshaken, stronger than ever even in the face of crisis."

"Cyrus, that is why we have Liv here with us. As long as I have Liv I will be nothing but smiles."

Cyrus nodded his nervous smile. Whatever Fitz had up his sleeve, he hoped that Liv was able to keep a hold of the reigns and pull him in if he got out of hand.

"Let's go check in shall we?" Cyrus said as he made his way to the hotel.

"Cyrus about that" Fitz said stopping the man in his tracks. "Liv is sort of sharing a room with me."

"Sort of sir?"

"Well she is sharing a room with me. We get more done when we aren't trying to find ways to be together. Therefore, we are sharing a room. There are three rooms in your name, but her team will be taking the suite tomorrow."

"Fine. As long as the two of you are careful. I can't say anything about it. God knows you'll just find a way to be together when I'm not looking and frankly, one heart attack is enough."

Fitz nodded as they made their way into the hotel. They grabbed the key card and once they made their way into the elevator Liv called Huck.

"Okay we're here. Did you hack into the feed?"

"Sure did."

"Okay, once I enter the room, I need you to loop it for about 20 minutes. I'll call you tomorrow when we need to loop in the morning."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks Huck. See you tomorrow."

Liv deliberately called when Cyrus was in the elevator mainly to put his mind at ease.

"Is there anything your team will not do for you Liv?"

Liv thought for a moment. "No. No Cyrus there isn't. We take care of each other and since they have the same attitude as you about Fitz and me on the trail, they came up with a way we could make everyone happy."

They reached their floor and Liv whispered to Fitz before stepping off of the elevator.

"See you in a few Mr. President."

Liv walked over to the suite and entered leaving her suitcase in the corner out of the view of the camera.

"Ok Liv, it's clear."

Liv grabbed her suitcase and walked over to Fitz's suite and slid her copy of his room key through the lock.

"Okay Huck, I'm in."

"Okay Liv ending the loop now. Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow."

Liv set her bag down and turned to Fitz.

"Hi"

"Hi"

This plan was going off without a hitch. They were there together and neither of them could be happier.

"Come get comfortable and lay with me Livvie. I want to feel you in my arms."

Liv walked over to Fitz's bag, pulled out his Navy sweatshirt,got undressed and slipped into it. She climbed onto the bed and snuggled into Fitz's arms.

"Family was the angle we took the last election but with Mellie so many publicity stunts, I'm thinking we should take the redemption angle. We need to show the nation that Mellie was not responsible for your success. If anything, we need to up the ante now that she's removing herself from the equation. Let the nation see that Mellie was holding you back."

"So you want me to spin this divorce into a chance for presidential redemption? To thrive now that Mellie is making my life hell?"

"In a manner of speaking. Yes."

"Your divorce will be the focus of every debate. You can't just tell people that you will not fail them, they need to see you in action. And more than seeing, they need to believe. This is why you will work on the new prison reform act, the school budget anything to show you are serious about this nation and it's success. Pick an issue. Own that issue. Take it to the floor. Get it passed. Take this country to a place you want our children to grow up in. You can do it Fitz. I have every faith in you."

"So be who I am when I'm with you?"

"Yes, but be him all the time. Don't run for president, be the president and the election will be yours."

"Okay, now that we've done our campaign talk, can we just relax?"

"Sure. How would you like to relax?"

"I just want to lay here with you and talk about anything. The weather, Japan, our future."

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about our future the past few days. The children we will have to fill up our home, the things we teach them, the values we will instill in them, the legacy we will leave behind."

"You are Olivia Pope the nation's, arguably the world's most powerful crisis manager, and I am the President of the United States of Americas. I'd say we have started a hell of a legacy for our children."

"You're absolutely right Fitz. Now, what do you say we practice for when the baby making becomes a reality?"

"Anything for you my love."

"Oh and Fitz, thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on your dream but instead allowing me to be a part of it."

"As long as I am with you, I have all the strength I need to endure four more years."

"You know there is nothing sexier than a man who fights for what he wants in life. I find it to be a major turn on."

"Well, let me see what I can do about that."

This was definitely going to be a campaign that neither of them would ever forget.


	9. Acceptance Maybe

"So, you've actually filed for divorce." Liv said as she entered Blair House to meet with Mellie.

"You didn't really leave me with any other choice now did you?" Mellie said as she continued unpacking her belongings.

"Why did you decide to do it?" Liv knew better than to trust anything that came out of Mellie's mouth. Especially when it dealt with her and Fitz.

"I told you Liv, you've won. You've successfully stolen him away from me. I am no longer going to stay in a relationship where I am obviously not wanted. He's yours. He's always been yours, long before the two of you knew one another. You're soul mates."

"What brought about this change Mellie? You are not one to just give up without having something up your sleeve so what is it? Am I going to wake up to a slanderous article speaking many untruths of how you had no idea Fitz and I were an item? How I manipulated my way into his heart? Or... Is there something in it for you?"

"There's nothing in it for me except for the chance to finally be happy and begin making my mark on the world. Although I must admit that a tell all on my divorce and the whore who stole him away would earn a lot of political capital for me in the future. It's been a long time coming Liv. I didn't want to accept it before. I know that the more I fight him on this, the more he is going to resent me and whether he likes it or not, we are stuck having to deal with one another for Karen's sake."

Mellie's words stunned Liv. For Karen's sake... Why not Jerry? Why would Mellie only be worried about Karen's well being in all of this? Liv knew better than to ask Mellie about it even though it was killing her to understand what she meant. She'd make a note of it to ask Fitz later.

"So, why did you ask me of all people to come down here today?" Liv asked trying to get back to the task at hand.

"I just want to make sure that you don't screw up and allow some other whore to come in and steal Fitz away. You know, like how you did with Amanda Tanner."

Liv fought with every fiber of her being to refrain from beating the hell out of Mellie. Instead she turned and walked towards the door. Nothing Mellie said mattered anymore. Not after the phone call she had with Harrison on the way over.

"Liv wait, I'm sorry. Please stay. Im sorry."

Liv turned towards Mellie but stayed close to the door.

"I just want to make sure you won't mess up like I did and end up losing Fitz. I allowed myself to shutdown after something happened. I didn't open up to him, and I shut him out. That is why our marriage died."

"Mellie, I don't think that I am the person you should be opening up to about your relationship with Fitz."

Liv looked at Mellie with a blank face waiting for her to continue.

"Liv, I don't know what happened to you or what's going on with you, and that's none of my business. Just don't shut Fitz out. Take care of him Liv. Protect his heart, and don't walk out on him out of fear."

"Mellie, what I am going through has nothing to do with Fitz, nor do I plan on walking away from him. I stepped back at one time out of my attempts to respect your marriage and keep him in office. Once you accused me of "Falling down on the job", once you brought up that you were angry that I was trying to be respectful of your marriage all bets were off. In spite of what you think, Fitz and I were never your puppets Mellie. We don't dance when you attempt to pull our strings."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mellie asked curious as to what Liv was talking about.

"You bringing Fitz in the room when you approached me did not work the way you wanted. It worked the way I wanted."

Mellie looked at Liv completely baffled by what she was saying.

"See Mellie, in this day and age we are graced with the wonders of modern technology. Just like me telling Cyrus who I knew would run back and tell you, that I'd admit it was me on that sex tape, or Fitz coming and laying his head on your lap at Blair House, and just like Fitz and I having Tom out my name to the press, I was the one pulling the strings. Are you still not following me?"

Mellie shook her head hoping Liv would explain.

" Okay Mellie, let me give you a rundown on how the night really went. At the WHCD Fitz and I began texting pretty much as soon as I took my seat. Fitz wanted me on the trail and I had no problem going. I wanted to go, but there was a little problem that needed to be taken care of first, you. So, I told Fitz to suggest to you to try talking to me since we both knew it was you that wanted me there for the campaign. I told him for your reassurance, offer to be in the room when you did. You know, make it seem like he was trying to coerce me into agreeing what was already a given. Anyway, we expected the offer of the night together. We even expected you to go back on your end of the bargain. What we didn't expect was for you to go as far as filing for divorce after one measly flip out from me . I must say that filing for divorce had to have been the icing on the cake. You see Mellie, just like every one of your strings I have pulled since Fitz and I decided we are going to be together, you danced, and may I say what a beautiful dance it was. I didn't make you do anything but come to the realization that you are unhappy. I suggested nothing, I requested nothing. This was all your doing. You put the nation at ease so, in a year when Fitz and I do decide to begin courting publicly, no one will think anything of it because first lady Mellie Grant assured the nation I was not the one having an affair with the president at that time."

Mellie couldn't do anything but stand in amazement of how she had been beaten at her own game by Olivia Pope. She never would have taken Liv to be the manipulating type of person outside of her job. Mellie was actually kind of proud.

"Look Liv, I called you down here so I could go over with you my reasoning for filing for divorce. You have to give a statement and I wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

Liv watched as Mellie went over to the table and picked up her petition for divorce. Liv finally reached the explanation part of the petition. There was part in particular that caught Liv's eye.

"Fitz is not the father of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant VI, nor is he the father of Theodore Grant. He is however the father of Karen Grant."

Shortly below another paragraph jumped out at her.

"After spending the past three years in close proximity with the father of Theodore, we have decided it was time for us to make our family whole."

Liv couldn't believe what she was reading. This was why she was only worried about Karen. Liv needed to know although she was afraid to ask.

"Mellie, who is Baby Teddy's father."

Mellie took in a deep breath and bowed her head before answering. "Hal. Hal Renbow is Teddy's father."

Liv immediately thought back to the night she and Fitz were in the bunker with Mellie. Everything was beginning to add up. Hal was the reason Mellie knew every little detail of her relationship with Fitz. Hal she would definitely deal with later. Then something else hit her.

"So you mean to tell me that you've spent the past four years making Fitz and I miserable, you brought a child into this world to deliberately break us up, and the whole time you've been getting it on the slide?"

Liv was never one to show rage but Mellie was definitely getting her close to that point. Liv realized even though she didn't want to admit that Mellie had in fact been pulling the strings. Liv almost threw away the one great thing in her life because Mellie needed to be in control of a man she wasn't even in love with.

Liv knew Mellie was up to something and before she allowed herself to give in she turned and walked out the door. Liv got to the car and realized she had 22 missed calls from Fitz and another 15 from Cyrus as well as texts from them both.

Fitz: Liv, I'm on my way, hope you missed me as much as I've missed you.

Fitz: Ok, I guess your busy. Let me know when you finish up. I found a great little spot to have dinner.

Fitz: Liv is everything ok? Im beginning to worry about you. It's been four hours and I still can't get a hold of you.

Cyrus: Liv, please let us know you're ok. Fitz is going crazy.

Fitz: Liv, where the hell are you?

Cyrus: Liv you need to reply to let us know you're ok. We're Worried.

Cyrus: OLIVIA CAROLYN POPE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

Liv knew she'd better get a hold of Cyrus before Fitz had every branch of the military looking for her. She pulled out her phone and proceeded to dial Cyrus' number and hit call. Liv waited as the phone rang but was interrupted by a man walking towards her across the parking lot.

Liv jumped in her car locked her doors and started the engine. Just as she was about to put the car in reverse, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her head and everything went black.

* * *

Cyrus checked his phone and realized he had a missed call from Liv and a voicemail. He dialed the voicemail and began to listen. What he heard frightened him.

"Is she dead?"

"I don't think so."

"Dude, she's not breathing! You idiot! You weren't supposed to kill her! You were supposed to gag her and throw her in the back seat, knock her out at the most."

"Dude I've never seen so much blood!"

"Look, we got Olivia Pope didn't we? They just wanted to see her before we took her out anyway. We'll just do it backwards."

"Whatever, they said bring her unharmed. Do you think we're getting paid now? You harmed Olivia Pope!"

"Wait dude, stop talking."

"Hello? Hello?"

"Shit, she was on the phone with someone."

"What the hell do we do now?"

"Leave her! Forget the money. Someone will find her, we are a parking lot. There are a lot of people in DC."

...

...

"You dumbass! You never hung up the phone! Lets get out of here before we end up locked up again!"

Then the line went dead.

Cyrus called Tom and had him send for paramedics and the Navy Seals to go find Liv. Mellie and these men would be dealt with later. Once Tom headed off with his orders Cyrus went to go find Fitz.

Fitz was sitting in his hotel room downing his fifth or sixth glass of scotch. He looked up when Cyrus entered the room, and Cyrus could tell he had been crying.

"Do you think she left me again? I couldn't take it if she did. You know I built a house for us. I took her there yesterday to show it to her for her birthday."

"Mr. President..."

"You know I bought her a horse. Liv loves horses. She combined our names and named hers Olitz Love because she has a heart shaped mark on her head."

"Mr. President..."

"Cyrus, I can't. I don't want to hear about how you've found a note or she sent you some text..."

"Fitz!" Cyrus yelled becoming irritated with his very inebriated friend.

"What?!" Fitz shot back just as irritated.

"There's been a situation. Tom is contacting the Seals to have them find Liv."

Cyrus pulled out his cell phone and dialed his voicemail handing Fitz the phone so he could listen. Halfway through the message Fitz threw Cyrus' phone down, grabbed his coat, and made his way out the door.

Cyrus ran after Fitz who was being followed by a flabbergasted Jason who pulled out his phone to call Tom. Luckily Tom had been on his way up because Fitz walked directly into him knocking him down on the floor.

Tom and Jason helped him up and got him to compose himself before Tom spoke.

"Mr. President we are looking for Ms. Pope now. Marine One is on the way, and I will update you to her condition once we recieve word."

"Thanks Tom. Call her team and notify them of the situation. Restrict all access except for those four. When she is found, I want armed guards at her door at all times. Do I make myself clear?!."

"Yes sir, I'm on it." Tom said as he began placing phone calls.

Fitz sat back his head spinning trying to wrap himself around what was happening.

"Who the hell would want to hurt Liv? What has she done that was so bad someone would try to harm, or even kill her?" Fitz's hands began to shake as the rage started to fill his body. Cyrus didn't want to notify him of who was responsible but he knew Fitz would find out sooner or later.

"Fitz, there's something I need to tell you about that sir."

"What, it was you? Let me guess,you couldn't stand the thought of me being happy with anyone other than Mellie. RIGHT?!" Fitz barked causing Cyrus to take a few steps back. He knew his friend was drunk, and this news wasn't helping the situation any.

"Fitz, I think you need to listen to the rest of this message. Please."

Cyrus begged his friend in hopes of reasoning with him. Fitz looked at Cyrus and took the phone from him placing it to his ear. He listened for a few moments and Cyrus noticed all of the blood rushing to his face.

"MELLIE!? MELLIE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!"

"I'm afraid so Mr. President."

"I swear Mellie will pay for this... Wait, what is Liv doing in DC Cyrus? Why doesn't she have a guard!"

"Mr. President, she slipped out when we were in meetings. The security detail was supposed to be assigned tonight sir."

* * *

Liv placed her hand on her head and felt a warm moisture seeping down her face. She looked at her hand and realized she was bleeding. Liv picked up her phone and dialed 911.

"Police, fire, or ambulance?

"Police...ambulance. I've been attacked."

"Ok ma'am can you tell me your name?"

"Olivia Pope..."

"Shit!"

"Ms. Pope, the entire DC area is searching for you. Do you know where you are?"

"I... I..."

"Ms. Pope stay with me. Can you hear me Ms. Pope."

"Yes..."

"Ok, Ms. Pope, where are you?"

"The South Lawn parking lot."

"Of the White House?"

"Yes..."

"Ok Ms. Pope, I'm going to stay on the line with you. Where are you hurt?"

"I think my head. There's blood every..."

"MS. POPE CAN YOU HEAR ME? MS. POPE?! MS POPE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME HELP IS ON THE WAY."

* * *

F

Marine One had just taken off when Tom approached him.

"Mr. President sir, they've found Ms. Pope. She was able to dial for help and gave the operator a little information before she became unconscious."

"Thanks Tom."

"Sir, there is something you should know. Ms. Pope has not regained consciousness as of yet. Sir."

"Thank you Tom."

Fitz could feel his blood boiling at the news he just heard. He picked up his phone and proceeded to dial a number. Cyrus sat anxiously wondering if he actually planned to confront Mellie while 30,000 ft in the air. Unfortunately the person Fitz called scares him far worse than Mellie.

"Hello Rowan, we need to talk."


	10. Come Back To Me Livvie

Fitz entered James Madison Hospital full of rage. He spent the entire trip back to DC worrying about Liv and feeling his hate for Mellie grow stronger. Mellie would be dealt with later.

Tom lead Fitz to Liv's floor which had been cleared for his arrival. Fitz entered Liv's room and the rage turned to sheer panic. He felt his knees begin to buckle, and reached for Tom as he tried to keep from falling. Liv was still unconscious and was hooked up to a breathing tube, her head completely bandaged. She looked so small and fragile lying there in the hospital bed.

Fitz sat at Liv's side and took her hand in his. He noticed she was wearing her engagement ring. She argued that wearing it out would stir up controversy but she was actually wearing it. He put her tiny hand in his and pressed it firmly against his face. "What have I done? My sweet sweet Livvie, what. have. I. done?"

Fitz held her hand against his face as he laid his head on her heart. Her heart beat was weak but the longer he stayed there, the stronger he felt it beat. Fitz couldn't help but cry at the site of the love of his life lying helpless and unconscious.

"Livvie, come back to me. Come back to me Livvie. I can't do this without you."

Fitz's tears began to flow harder and soon he was sobbing uncontrollably. Fitz held on to Liv and continued speaking to her telling her how much he loved her. He was so focused on Liv, he didn't realize someone else had entered the room.

Rowan had stood there for a few minutes listening to Fitz speak to Liv. He watched him cry over his daughter. He watched how he caressed her face and spoke loving words to her. He wanted to speak up, but the sight before him explained so much. It explained why a man was willing to give everything up for a woman. It explained why a woman refused to leave the man that threw her into a potentially life ruining scandal. It wasn't just a picture of love. It was the quintessential portrait of two people who were truly in love.

"Mr. President..." Rowan tried to sound stern, but Fitz could hear the crack in his voice.

Fitz knew it was him but didn't move. He spoke refusing to leave Liv's heart.

"You know I could lay here forever just listening to the sound of her heart beating. I could survive forever just on her smile. I have the courage of a thousand men just from the way she stares into my eyes. Olivia Carolyn Pope is my everything. She is my world. I can't survive without her."

Rowan didn't know what to say. Up until this moment he couldn't stand the name Fitzgerald Grant, he loathed the man even more. But seeing him a pile of mush over his daughter pulled at his heart. Maybe he had been wrong about this relationship.

"Mr. President... How are you holding up sir?" Rowan asked unable to think of anything else to say.

"I can hear her heartbeat growing stronger but she hasn't come back to me. I need her to come back to me. Why won't she come back to me?"

Rowan walked around to the opposite side of the bed and placed Liv's other hand in his and held it to his heart.

"She is the love of my life. She is the one thing I've done right in my life. She is my reason for living." Rowan said no longer able to fight the tears from falling.

Then Rowan turned to speak directly to Liv. "Come back to us Olivia. You are the formidable Olivia Pope. You are strong, you are brave, you breathe life into everyone around you. You are life. You are my life."

Rowan cries and prayed with Fitz as he sat in the chair holding Liv's hand in place against his heart. Rowan looked at Fitz and honestly felt bad for him. It was clear that Liv was the one great thing in his life as well, and he was devastated seeing her lay the limp.

Huck, Quinn, Harrison, and Abby came running into the room with Cyrus and froze as they witnessed the most heartwarming sight. The two most important men in Liv's life were on either side of her. Fitz was guarding her heart, while Rowan seemed to be willing his strength into her. Abby and Huck walked to Fitz's side and placed their hands on her leg. Harrison and Quinn walked to Rowan's side and followed suit while Cyrus stood at her feet. The seven most important people in Liv's life were there trying not to break as they watched Liv remain unresponsive.

"Mr. President, you should get some rest. There is nothing we can do right now. You must be exhausted after the meetings and everything today." Abby said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere. Im staying here with Liv until she is released from this hospital. I love her, I'm in love with her, she is the live of my life. This presidency means nothing without her. If I sleep, it will be here, by her side." Fitz responded not once lifting his head from Liv's heart.

They sat there in silence, praying throughout the night for Liv to come back to them.

The sun was beginning to rise and Fitz realized they had all fallen asleep around Liv. He however refused to leave her heart.

"Come back to me Livvie. I need you more than anything or anyone else in this world."

Fitz laid there praying until he felt something caress his face. It was Liv's hand. She had responded to his words and she was returning his touch. He lifted his head and his eyes met with hers. She was awake! Fitz jumped up and ran to the door calling for the doctor which of course woke the other five up. He raced back to her side and began planting kisses all over her face.

"Livvie! Oh my sweet sweet Livvie! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Fitz said between kisses.

The doctor came in and slowly removed the breathing tube from Liv's throat and offered her a glass of water and a numbing spray. She drank her water and looked around the room at everyone who was staring at her with tears in their eyes.

"Hey guys. Hi dad." Liv said as she looked around at her friends and her father gleaming at her. Then she looked up and saw the tears streaming down Fitz's face. "Hi" "Hi"

"I love you Fitz."

"I love you too Livvie."

Fitz closed his eyes and absorbed her words. I love you Fitz.

"How do you feel Livvie?"

"I've felt better. My head is pounding and my throat is killing me but I'm ok."

"I am so glad you are ok. When the seals couldn't find you I almost lost it. I need answers as to how they couldn't find you. Someone will answer for this."

Liv looked at Fitz with loving eyes and smiled as she answered his question.

"They were looking for my car. That's how they couldn't find me."

"They were supposed to." Fitz said completely baffled.

"Right, but that was why they couldn't find me. I heard them but couldn't respond. They couldn't find me because I didn't take my car. I took yours. I was rushing and when I got back to my apartment realized I left my car keys in New Hampshire at the hotel so, I grabbed your keys off of the key rack and drove yours. I laid there for what seemed like forever. It seemed like they were never going to find me. I kept thinking of how I'd never see you, kiss you, touch you, or lay in your arms ever again. Then I saw a light flashing into the window and a man in a uniform broke it to get to me. Then everything went black. That's all I remember."

Rowan kissed the palm of his daughter's hand and smiled at her. "The important thing is you are ok. We will deal with the rest of this later."

Liv sat up realizing that nothing was being done. Everyone was with her and nothing was being accomplished. "When can I go home? Fitz, why aren't you in New Hampshire? Why aren't you campaigning? What's going on at the office? Why is everyone here? Dad, why aren't you doing whatever it is you do in that big office of yours?"

"Liv, you are in the hospital. Someone caused physical harm to you for the second time this year. We could have lost you. Im tired of almost losing you. Now hush, we all love you, we are all here, and we are NOT going anywhere." Fitz said as he leaned down and planted a kiss on Liv's lips.

The moment their lips met Liv felt herself coming alive again. Fitz was breathing life into her and her head was beginning to feel normal again.

"Fitz..."

"Yes Livvie."

"You have morning breath."

"So do you." Fitz said as be kissed her one more time and walked to the door of her room.

"Rowan, may I speak with you for a moment?" Fitz asked with a stern face. Rowan could tell by the look in his eyes he was ready to deal with whoever did this to Liv.

"Yes Mr. President." Rowan turned to Liv kissed her forehead and promised her he'd return shortly.

Liv watched as her father and fiancé made their way into the waiting room. She knew they were up to something, but as long as Huck wasn't with them she was able to relax.

"Yes Mr. President?" Rowan asked once they entered the waiting room and shut the door.

"The First Lady was behind the attack on Liv. I have proof." Fitz pulled out Cyrus' cell phone and played the recording for Rowan.

Rowan looked up at him with horror filled eyes. He knew Mellicent Grant was vicious, but he would never pin her to be the woman that would take out a hit on someone.

"I've revoked Mellie's immunity. Do what you have to do. Don't kill her, don't hurt her. She is after all the mother of my daughter. But I want you to scare the living shit out of her. She must pay for harming Liv, and then she will have her day in court." Fitz said, his face visibly growing red with anger with each word he spat.

Rowan searched his face and knew he was serious. He nodded at Fitz and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I will take care of it Mr. President." Rowan said as he turned to leave the room but froze for a moment.

"Mr. President"

"Yes?"

"You love Olivia don't you."

"I don't just love her, I exist for her. She will have a full security detail starting now. Everywhere she goes, she will have a team of bodyguards surrounding her."

"You'll never get that approved."

"Which is why I'm paying them out of my own pocket. I want her safe. Her life means everything to me. I am in love with your daughter." Fitz said trying to maintain his composure but failed every step of the way.

"Then you have my blessing sir."

Rowan could see the tears falling down Fitz's face as he nodded and turned to leave the room. Rowan returned to the room and noticed that Cyrus and Huck were missing. This wasn't good.

"Where are Huck and Cyrus?" Rowan asked with a concerned look on his face.

" They went to get coffee for us." Abby responded with worry at Rowan's tone. Fitz and Rowan looked at one another and ran down to the cafeteria with Tom and Jason close behind. They split up and searched every corner of the cafeteria and returned to the middle of the room.

They were nowhere to be found. Fitz knew there was one place and one place only they could be headed; The White House.


	11. Mellie's Exit

Rowan and Fitz returned to the room both looking as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Dad, Fitz, what's going?"

Both of them stood in the doorway unable to speak. Liv looked in Fitz's eyes and knew something was terribly wrong.

"Fitz, where are Cyrus and Hu..." Liv's words trailed off. Liv hadn't spoken their names together, but once they began to exit her mouth, she knew it couldn't be good.

"Fitz, what's happening? ANSWER ME!"

Fitz looked at Rowan who nodded for him to go ahead and clue Liv in. It was only a matter of time before she found out anyway.

"We think they are on their way to the White House." Fitz said not able to hide the panic in his voice.

"So what's wrong with that? Cyrus is your Chief of Staff." Liv asked still not understanding why Fitz was still panicking.

Fitz let out a deep sigh and pulled out Cyrus' cell phone.

"Fitz, why do you have Cyrus' phone."

"He left before I could give it back to him. There is something you need to hear. When you called Cyrus earlier you never had a chance to hang up. His voicemail caught your entire attack including who was responsible."

Fitz dialed the voicemail and handed Liv the phone. Liv listened for a while, her face growing horrified as she listened to her attackers arguing over what they thought was her dead body.

Fitz could pinpoint the exact moment Liv heard who was behind the attack because she began vomiting and crying hysterically.

"Mellie? Mellie. MELLIE PAID SOMEONE TO HAVE ME KILLED?!" Liv said choking the words out.

Fitz raced to Liv's side and held her as she collapsed and began crying uncontrollably in his arms. Liv wasn't crying because Mellie tried to have her killed. She would deal with Mellie in her own way later. Liv was crying because she knew exactly what Cyrus wanted Huck to do.

"Fitz, you need to stop them. You cant let Huck get to her!" Liv screamed at the top of her lungs.

Liv's concern wasn't for Mellie, it was for how torturing her or even worse, killing her would effect Huck's already fragile state of mind.

"Mellie is in the bunker and all access has been restricted including Cyrus. He and Huck will be detained and transferred to the Pentagon once they arrive. I thought about it and realized that death is too easy of an out for her. She will pay for her actions, her immunity has been revoked. But she will be dealt with my way."

"Fitz, you can't be around her either. You'll kill her!"

"Trust me the thought has crossed my mind, but no."

"Let me go."

"No. She's already harmed you once. You stay with me from here on."

"Fitz"

"Liv"

"I'm going."

"Like hell you are!"

"FITZGERALD!"

"OLIVIA CAROLYN POPE, YOU WILL NOT SET ONE FOOT NEAR THAT WOMAN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Fitz spat at her much stronger than he had intended.

"Yes."

Fitz had never spoken to her in this tone before. It actually scared Liv a little. It also turned her on that he was being so protective of her.

Rowan stood in the doorway watching the couple engaged in a heavy stare down. It almost seemed like they were still communicating although their mouths weren't relaying any words. That is exactly what they were doing.

"Livvie, this is the third time I could have lost you in two months. I can't.."

"But you didn't. Isn't that the important thing?"

"Yes but still Livvie.."

"That's the important thing. It's over."

"I was so scared Livvie."

"I know."

"Promise you won't leave me. Ever."

"I will never willingly leave you ever again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"If I weren't covered in vomit I'd ask you to hold me again."

"I'd hold you again even if you're still covered in vomit."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

Fitz walked over to Liv and sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. It felt so good just to hold her, even if she did need a shower. Liv sank into Fitz's arms and let out a deep breath. A few moments later a nurse entered the room with a new hospital gown and sheets.

"Do you need help with showering ma'am?"

"We'll help her." Abby and Quinn spoke up.

Abby could tell by the look on Fitz's face he wanted to be the one to help her but Abby returned his look reminding him of where they were and who he was. Abby was definitely a great friend. She was also one he was going to spend the rest of his life around having to deal with her sassy attitude. He was definitely all for it.

Quinn and Abby helped Liv into the bathroom and over to the shower. Fitz decided to help the nurse change the hospital sheets.

"Mr. President, you shouldn't be..."

"It's fine. Olivia is a great friend and you look as if you've had a long day. Everyone needs help at some point."

The nurse gave him a look that told him she was thinking of a respectful way to argue with the President of the United States.

"Before you try to argue just know I won't take no for an answer." Fitz said clearing any hopes the nurse had of shooting him down.

The nurse nodded and allowed Fitz to help her. She noticed he had a mess on his shirt and figured he may want to change. Once they finished making the bed the nurse turned to Fitz.

"Thank you Mr. President."

"No thanks needed."

"At least let me go find you a scrub top so you can change out of your shirt. You have a little mess there."

Fitz looked down and realized he had vomit all over him. He thanked the nurse and accepted her kind offer.

Once she returned with the shirt he quickly changed as he heard the ladies were almost finished in the bathroom. He looked over at Rowan who seemed to have been in the middle of a serious conversation and had just hung up the phone.

"Everything ok?" Fitz asked slightly worried about the man.

"Yes, Cyrus and Huck have been found. Cyrus was on his was to the White House, and Huck was on his way to Liv's apartment. Apparently Huck wanted to be sure no one was waiting there for Liv."

"She's not going back there for a while. At least until things are settled."

"She'll fight you on that."

Fitz looked at Rowan with bright eyes. "I don't think she will."

"Care to place a friendly wager?"

"Sure thing."

Rowan thought for a moment before speaking. "If Liv fights then you walk away from this relationship until your presidency is over."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I will personally walk her down the aisle and give you her hand in marriage."

Fitz thought for a moment before responding. "Deal."

Liv exited the bathroom and sat on the bed with her brush in hand. Fitz walked over to her and sat behind her, removing the brush from her hands, and proceeded to brush Liv's hair. Once he finished, he decided to settle the bet.

"Livvie, I don't want you to go back to your apartment. Not yet. At least not until things are calm down here."

"So where do you suggest I stay until then?" Liv asked not wanting to provoke another outburst like the one Fitz had earlier.

"At our home, in Vermont. At least for the next week until I'm finished campaigning in the area. By then you should be well enough to rejoin the campaign."

"Wait, you two bought a house?" Abby asked as Fitz's words sank in.

"I had it built for us." Fitz said never taking his eyes off of Liv.

"Liv! You have been harboring a house all of this time?" Abby asked feeling betrayed by her friend for not knowing about this.

"Abby, I just found out about the house. Three days ago Fitz showed me the deed." Liv responded never taking her eyes off of Fitz.

Fitz lowered his lips to hers and planted a gentle kiss on them. "What do you say? A week in Vermont?"

Liv thought it over carefully for a few seconds and looked up at Fitz as she cupped his face.

"If that is what will make you happy I will do it. I'll stay at our home, in Vermont. But only if my team comes too."

Abby and Quinn were curious to see the "Secret" home Liv and the president shared, or would be sharing. "Sure" they both said in unison.

"Ok then Fitz, I'll go." Liv said kissing Fitz again.

Rowan looked at the two of them realizing what had just transpired. He'd better start getting used to the idea of Fitz calling him dad, because he just agreed to walk his daughter down the aisle when the time came.

Fitz reclined back on the bed pulling Liv back with him and watches as she snuggled up against him.

Abby stood and turned to Liv. "Im going to head out for a bit. Is there anything you want to get from you apartment while I'm out? How about I pick up some decent food for you?"

Liv nodded and thanked her friend begging her not to rush. Abby nodded and she and Quinn headed out the door with Harrison not too far behind.

Liv closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Once Fitz was sure she was sleeping peacefully, he pulled out his phone.

"Have the First Lady transferred to the Pentagon. She will be interrogated by Agent Pope."

Fitz hung up the phone and nodded towards Rowan who quietly made his way out the door. It was definitely time for Mellie to make her exit.

* * *

Mellie sat in a holding cell in the Pentagon unsure of what was going on. She hadn't heard from the men she hired and now she was in a holding cell. Something had to have gone wrong. Mellie grew more terrified as an angry looking male made his way into the room and slammed his chair next to hers and took a seat.

"Hello Mellicent, it's been a long time hasn't it."

"Hello Eli. How are you? It's been a very very long time." Mellie said slightly at ease that she knew the man.

"It's been what? 30 yrs at least? You and Fitz were just beginning to see one another."

"That's right. Speaking of which, how is your daughter? I'm sorry, I can't recall her name."

"She's had better days, in fact she had a little bit of an accident very recently."

"Im sorry to hear that. Tell me again, what was her name?"

"Olivia, Olivia Pope."

Mellie's eyes grew wide with horror as she kept from her chair and ran towards the door. She began banging and felt a stinging sensation in her leg and everything went black. Rowan had shot her with a tranquilizer dart.

Rowan picked Mellie up and transported her into another building. He strapped her to a table and began to set up. He pulled out various tools, and set them up around the room. He had no intention of using them but Fitz said to scare her and he planned on scaring the living hell out of Mellie Grant.

Mellie woke up an hour later and tried to move but couldn't. She looked around and saw that she had been restrained, and there were a bunch of tools lying around.

"Look, I'm sorry about Olivia, I didn't want her dead, just scared out of wanting to be with Fitz."

"We are going to have a little talk about why you will never mess with Olivia Pope ever again. You're also going to tell me who you hired." Rowan said as he picked up the drill and turned it on.

"I will tell you anything you want to know but I have one question."

"Tell me everything and if I'm happy with your response, I'll not only spare your life, I will answer your question.

Mellie spent an hour telling Rowan about the many attempts that have been made to break the two up. No matter what happened, they couldn't let go of one another. Mellie couldn't take being unwanted by her own husband, especially when she was trapped living out his dream with him. She also gave him the contacts she hired to perform the job.

Satisfied with the information he had been given Rowan held up his end of the bargain. He notified her that she would be leaving the White House effective immediately. She would be going through with divorce as scheduled, and she would never bother Olivia Pope or Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III ever again. He also Informed Mellie that she wouldn't be released until her information checked out. Rowan made one Final demand.

"Contact your men and tell them that Olivia Pope has been released from the hospital and you will increase their payment by a million dollars if they head to her apartment and finish this tonight."

Mellie looked at Rowan as he released one hand from the restraint and did as she was told.

Once Mellie finished, Rowan sat the drill down. He picked up his phone and called Huck notifying him of his pending company. when he finished giving Huck instructions, he hung up and returned his attention to Mellie.

"Ok, I am a man of my word. What is your question?"

"Where...where the hell am I?"

"Welcome to Wonderland Hun."


	12. Let The Fun Begin

Mellie had been locked inside of a room for a week. She was beginning to panic as she felt the walls closing in around her. She noticed Rowan coming towards the room and she ran to sit down.

"Okay Mellicent, you can go. Your things have been shipped to your father's home in North Carolina. There is no need for you to return to the White House. You ha e no more business in D.C."

Mellie ran towards the door as soon as Rowan spoke his last word. She walked out of Acme Limited and allowed the sunshine to hit her. She felt like she was free. That is until she came face to face with Huck.

Mellie froze in place unable to run or scream. She knew Huck worked for Liv, she knew they were very good friends. Surely he was just as upset as everyone else around her. If only she could have Fitz come to her rescue.

"You know this isn't fair. Normally people scream, run, do anything to make the chase more exciting. Get in the car." Huck said almost sounding depressed Mellie hadn't tried to run.

Mellie got in the car figuring that maybe, just maybe he would be as forgiving as Liv's father had been. Maybe.

* * *

"Liv, this is your home? This place is amazing!" Abby shouted as Marine One made it's descent into their back yard.

"Thanks Abby. Fitz is a wonderful man. I will give him that." Liv said looking up at Fitz.

"I think you've given me far more than that." Fitz responded with a twinkle in his eye.

They exited Marine One and Liv gave Abby, Quinn, and Harrison a tour of the home and showed them to the guest house where they would be staying.

"Ok, everyone take an hour to rest and regroup and then we get back to work. We have a campaign to run." Liv said after everyone had gotten inside.

Liv returned to the main house, went upstairs into the master bathroom and turned on the jacuzzi. She had been waiting all day for the chance to just lay back and relax. Huck called earlier saying he was fine and would meet them tomorrow allowing Liv to feel at ease.

Liv removed her clothing and sank deep into the tub. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Are you in the mood for some company?" Fitz asked standing in the doorway.

"Always when the company is you."

Fitz removed his clothing and sat behind Liv. He pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her. Fitz heard Liv take a deep breath and felt her body tense up.

"Liv?"

"I'm ok Fitz, you don't have to worry about me."

"I know I don't have to but it comes with the territory when you are in love with someone. Now tell me, what's wrong."

Liv sank back against Fitz and tried to hold back any emotion when speaking.

"It's just... I never thought that Mellie hated me to the point she'd want to end my life. Am I that bad of a person for falling in love with you?"

"No, you are the most beautiful, caring, giving, intelligent person I know. What Mellie did was incomprehensible and trust me, Mellie will pay her dues. But nothing that could ever happen will make me stop loving you. Believe me when I say that no one will ever come between us ever again."

"Fitz, have I told you lately how much I am in love with you?"

"Have I told you how much I am love with you?"

"Every chance you get." Liv said as she turned and began kissing Fitz. Their kiss began to deepen until her phone rang.

"Let it ring." Fitz growled unwilling to break the kiss.

"It's Huck's ringtone. I have to answer it. Just give me one minute and we can pick this up."

Liv reached over and grabbed her phone.

"Huck, what's wrong?" Liv said, shooing Fitz who was nibbling on her neck.

"Liv, nothing is wrong. In fact, things have never been better. I feel alive again Liv. I may need an extra day. I've got a little project I need to tend to." Huck said trying not to sound too overly excited. He did after all have three living breathing toys he could have some fun with.

Liv heard the sounds of a woman groaning in the background and immediately became happy for Huck. She thought he was on a date. She never thought that the sounds she was hearing was Mellie tied and gagged at Huck's apartment along with her two hired men.

"Ok Huck, have fun but not too much fun. Promise me you won't hurt anyone."

"I promise I won't hurt anyone too badly." Huck said in his normal nervous tone.

Liv hung up and returned her attention back to Fitz. With everything that happened the last week Liv wanted only one thing. To be at home, in Vermont, with Fitz making love her.

It was almost as if Fitz could read her thoughts. He stood up and carried her out the tub over to their bed. He stared into her eyes which were darkened with need.

"Livvie, are you up for this? I don't want you to overexert yourself." Fitz said hesitating for a moment.

"Fitz, make love to me like there's a chance we will never see one another again. I've learned that possibility can become a reality at any time. Make love to me Fitz. I need you to make love to me."

Fitz nodded then lowered himself over Liv and began kissing her slowly and gently. He tongue snaked it's way into her mouth and Liv began returning the kiss tangling her tongue with his.

Fitz's hands began working their way slowly around her body. Soon his mouth joined them as he planted slow kisses on every inch of her body only stopping to draw each of Liv's hardened nipples into his mouth.

Fitz worked his way to the apex between Liv's thighs and felt the heat radiating from her core. He peppered kisses on the inner part of her thigh and worked his way up drawing Liv's clit into his mouth. He began teasing her slowly circling his tongue around her bundle of nerves and finished the circle by drawing it into his mouth again.

Liv cried out in pleasure from the feeling that was washing over her. Fitz was taking his time with her, every kiss, every stroke was a testimony of his undying love for her.

The way he was kissing her, touching her, speaking through his actions began swirling around Liv's mind and calmed her fears. She felt stronger, like she was able to take on the world. Fitz's love gave her strength to face another day.

"Fitz... I need you... I need to be one with you." Liv said, her tone almost begging Fitz to enter her body.

Fitz positioned himself and enter Liv slowly, filling her completely. With every thrust Fitz stared into Liv's eyes and spoke to Liv telling her how much he loves, admires, and respects her. He told her how nothing would ever tear him away from her. He professed his unending love for her. Fitz refilled the empty shell that was Olivia Pope.

Liv allowed Fitz's words to fill her completely as she clenched onto him and undoubtedly had the most powerful, meaningful orgasm she had ever experienced. Fitz buried his head into her neck and continued speaking to her as he too joined in on this explosive encounter. Never again would anything come in between him and his Livvie.

Fitz tried to roll off of Liv but her legs wouldn't allow him. She wanted... needed Fitz to remain one with her for as long as possible. She needed his weight on her to make her feel safe. She needed his breath on her to make her feel alive. There was no doubt, he was definitely the one.

Liv laid there with Fitz, their limbs intertwined and caressed the curls on his head until their breathing regulated. A few moments after Fitz heard Liv's stomach growl.

"I think we should get back to our company and get us all something to eat." Fitz said as he let out a laugh.

Liv nodded not being able to remember the last time she had eaten anything other than popcorn on the way to their home. Liv got up and went into the bathroom to clean up and grab her phone. She texted Abby, Quinn, and Harrison.

_Main house, 20 minutes. We're getting_ _dinner._

Liv waited for a response and noticed she had a few texts from Huck.

Huck: Hey Liv, how are you feeling?

Huck: Liv, I just want you to know you are the best friend anyone could ever have.

Huck: Liv, I've talked to Cyrus. He's coming up with me in a few days. See you soon.

Liv stopped and realized what Huck was doing. He had Mellie.

Liv dialed Huck's number praying the phone would ring. There was no answer. She called again, still no answer. Liv called a third time, finally he answered.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"Huck I'm only going to ask you this once, do you have Mellie Grant?"

Fitz jumped up when he heard Liv's question. Rowan told him she had been released and was on her way to North Carolina. Fitz tried to fight his conflicting emotions. Part of him didn't want any harm to come to the mother of his daughter, the other hoped Huck messed her up. Mentally or physically didn't matter. Fitz just wanted her to pay.

"Huck!" Liv screamed breaking Fitz out of his thoughts.

"What?!"

"Do. you. have. Mellie. Grant?!"

"She hurt you Liv. She hurt you and now she must pay for what she did to you! You could have died Liv!"

"Huck...listen to me. You cannot kill Mellie. I've told you before killing people is wrong!" Liv's tone was full of panic as the tears began streaming down her face.

"I won't kill her, and I don't hurt her... much. She will learn you do not mess with Olivia Pope."

"Huck, what have you done to her?"

"Nothing except for a few extractions."

"Her teeth? You pulled out her teeth?"

"No... Noooo. No Liv, I did not pull out her teeth. She is however missing one or two finger nails."

As much as Liv wanted to feel panic, she remembered that fingernails do grow back. Eh, she could live with that.

"Huck, scare her, do whatever you need to but promise me you will not physically hurt her anymore."

"Liv! You're ruining the fun!"

"Huck!"

"Fine, I promise. Besides, I have other things to tend to."

"Huck..."

"I'm fine Liv. Im sorry. I promise I'll leave Mellie be..." Huck said as he hung up the phone. What Liv didn't hear was what Huck said after they hung up.

"I'll let Mellie Grant be... For now."

* * *

Liv turned to Fitz and sighed. "Fitz, we really need to teach our friends about how killing and torturing people is wrong."

"Is Mellie dead?" Fitz asked, unable to hide the amusement in his tone.

"No, but she is missing a fingernail or two."

"Remind me to buy Huck a beer." Fitz laughed as he finished getting dress and made his way over to Liv.

"Fitz!" Liv said trying hard to not laugh at Fitz's reaction to everything.

Olivia Pope was never one to indulge in vengeful acts, but the fact that Mellie was dealing with the consequences of her actions actually made her feel a little better. She shook off the thought and reached out to give Fitz a kiss.

"Now Mr. President, we have people to tend to."

"Let the fun begin."


	13. Wait What?

Liv, Quinn and Abby sat in the family room enjoying a little girls time. Harrison and Fitz were busy in his office preparing the speech he would be giving the following day at a high school career day. The women were on their third bottle of wine, and they were all beginning to feel relaxed. Liv however was still a little tense.

"So Liv, are we really not going to talk about what is going on right now?" Abby asked as she passed Liv the popcorn and refilled her wine.

"What do you mean? There's nothing to talk about."

"Really? So the fact that the President of the United of America is so in love with you that not only did he refuse to leave your side while you were in the hospital, but he also built you a home with a hundred acres of land is nothing to talk about? Not to mention the rock you've been sporting on your LEFT ring finger lately."

Liv sat for a moment just looking at Abby and Quinn. They were her best friends, they were her family. She agreed to have a girl's night with them, the first ever, but she was still a little hesitant to talk about her personal life.

"Abby, Fitz proposed and I said yes but it's complicated." Liv said taking a giant gulp of her wine.

"Liv, it's not. The two of you are in love. I actually like him when he's around you. He's functional, he makes things happen, he is the best man for the job. You, well forgive me for saying this but, you're not as bitchy when he's around. You're happy. Any idiot can see the separation is killing you. I say if you want to be together, be together. It's as simple as that."

"Abby, this isn't an open and close case. He is the most powerful man in the world. He's married and he has children, well a daughter. There are steps that have to be taken to make sure this doesn't effect his presidency. This is his dream. I can't allow him to give that up for me."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes." Liv said letting out an exasperated sigh.

"So make it possible for him to have both." Quinn said cutting into the conversation.

"Yea Liv. You're a fixer so fix it!" Abby agreed.

Liv thought over their words carefully. Even though things were already in motion, it wouldn't be as simple as moving Mellie out, and moving her in. It would take time.

There was a moment of silence which Abby was the first to break. "So, what's he like in bed? I mean the sex has got to be great between the two of you if you are this sprung over one another. I mean the past two days the two of you couldn't keep your hands off of one another. We also heard you two earlier. He's got to be throwing down in the bedroom. From the sounds of it, you're throwing it back to. " Abby said with a devilish grin.

Liv looked at Abby completely shocked that those were the next words that left her mouth. She looked over at Quinn who was clearly waiting for her response. Liv downed her glass and poured another one, downing that one as well.

She wasn't sure if it was the wine, or the fact that is was just them but Liv decided to answer the question.

"The sex is amazing, I've never experienced anything like it in my life. He's so caring and giving, and I've done things with him I would have never thought possible with anyone ever. The things that man does to my body, I am never letting him go. There are no words for how amazing this man is in bed. Just thinking about it makes me want to go a few rounds." Liv said as she thought of their encounter just a few hours earlier.

"I'm guessing he's... uh... well endowed? I mean I've noticed the days you cone into work after I'm assuming is a night with him you have a little trouble walking." Quinn asked with a grin as she stood to grab another bottle of wine.

Liv grabbed a pillow off of the sofa and threw it at Quinn.

"That's all the answer I needed." She teased throwing the pillow back at Liv.

"I see you ladies are having a good time." Fitz said as he stood in the doorway with Harrison. Their eyes were fixed on Liv. The look on their faces told Liv that they had heard everything.

"Fitz, how are you and Harrison coming with the speech?" Liv asked, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"We're finished and it's waiting for your approval my love." Fitz said as he grabbed a glass of scotch for him Harrison then joined Liv on the sofa.

Fitz looked around and realized the women were on their fourth bottle of wine.

"Well Harrison, it seems we have some catching up to do." Fitz laughed pointed out the empty bottles that were lying around.

Harrison let out a small laugh then lifted his glass with Fitz and both men emptied their glasses and poured another. Fitz was enjoying seeing Liv in a relaxed mutual atmosphere. He could tell she had just a little too much to drink by what she said next.

"Hey Fitzy, the girls and I were just talking about how amazing you are in the sack. You know, that thing you do with..."

"Ok Liv, I think you've have a little too much to drink." Fitz said interrupting her.

"Fine, I won't tell your secrets if you promise to do it again tonight. That thing you did earlier with the pillows was hotttt!"

"Fitz, maybe you should give David some pointers. He could really use some." Abby interjected emptying her glass and quickly pouring another.

Fitz had downed four glasses of scotch in the time this conversation had begun. He was beginning to feel a little relaxed but he was still alert.

"As much as I would love to Abby, a man never reveals his secrets. I mean if everyone knew what I did, it wouldn't be so great. Just know that Liv's yoga techniques add a lot to the fun. I love getting her in different positions." Fitz said with a laugh.

"Liv, you are one lucky woman." Abby said finishing yet another glass.

"Here here! " Harrison responded as he raised his glass preparing to give a toast. "Here's to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. The ONLY man to tame the formidable Olivia Pope."

They all raised their glasses and downed the contents. They sat and drank and talked for a while enjoying the evening. The women polished off their fifth bottle of wine, and it was clear they were all feeling the effects. Harrison and Fitz had finally caught up to them, and the discussion quickly turned to sex.

"Ok ladies, I have a few questions for you. First, have any of you ever faked an orgasm?" All three women nodded their head.

"Ok, have you faked an orgasm with your current partner?"

Abby and Quinn nodded yes. Liv shook her head no. "Ok, what is the most amount amount of orgasms you've had in one night." Harrison asked deciding to stir the pot a little.

Abby was the first to answer with three. Quinn said three also. Liv remained silent.

"Oh hell no Liv, you don't get out of this question. How many?" Abby asked hitting her with a pillow.

"Eight." Liv said looking at Fitz with an all too knowing glance.

"Yeah but I'm going for a record later tonight." Fitz said as he kissed Liv's neck and moved over capturing her mouth.

Their kiss became heavy and before anyone could respond, Liv had straddled Fitz's lap and deepened the kiss.

"Um ok, I know this is your house and all, but could you not?" Quinn asked as the scene before them was clearly making everyone else uncomfortable.

Liv and Fitz broke out of their moment and Liv returned to her spot on the sofa next to Fitz. She apologized for losing herself in the moment, and everyone told her she was fine.

Abby watched Liv as Fitz pulled her into his chest. The way she molded into him perfectly, the way she exhaled slowly at his touch, the way she closed her eyes and relaxed, she was a woman in love. Abby looked at Fitz whose responses were very similar to Liv's. He was a man in love.

Abby looked at Harrison and Quinn who were clearly noticing the same thing. Their hearts immediately sank as they realized exactly what Liv has been suffering through for the past four years. Then to make matters worse, their love almost cost Liv her life.

"You two really do love one another don't you?" Quinn asked being the first to speak.

"So much it hurts." Liv responded with tears falling from her eyes.

Never before had she opened up so much with only four little words. The team watched as Fitz pulled Liv in closer, trying to ease the pain he knew she was feeling. They could see in his eyes that their not being together hurt him as much as it hurt her if not more. Liv sat up and wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"This was never some fling. I've been in love with Fitz from the moment I laid eyes on him. I tried, I really did try my best to not allow it to pull me in, but it just happened. I knew what the situation was. I knew he was running for president. I guess, I never thought it would be this hard."

"Liv, we are going to make this happen for you. Look at the two of you. You deserve to be happy. You make each other better people. He can live his dream with you by his side." Abby said realizing that everyone in the room was now crying for these two.

Fitz looked at Abby and smiled. "Well Abby, how would you fix this?"

Abby thought for a moment before responding.

"You both are assuming that the nation is deeply invested in your marriage. Divorces happen all the time. For a Republican to divorce while in office if it's what's best for the nation will gain millions of new supporters. People that have suffered through an unhappy marriage and believe me there are many, will see things for what they are. Shit happens and people fall out of love. I don't think who you're laying next to matters as much to American citizens as what you are doing that benefits them personally. You're placing too much on your current situation. "

Liv looked at Abby who was clearly on to something. Of course there are millions of voters out there that would frown upon divorce, but not enough to where it would cost Fitz the election. Liv quickly sobered up and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote everything down. She also noted that she definitely had to get Abby drunk more. She was more outspoken even though Liv never thought it possible. She also did some of her best thinking intoxicated.

"So what do you suggest Abby?"

"The voters want a functional president. They don't care how he gets there as long as he produces for them. His personal life has nothing to do with him being in office so take that out of the equation. All that matters is his actions. Ultimately he needs to do what is best for him so that he can tend to the nation's needs. If that means divorcing Mellie, going on a few dates then having the two of you publicly grow closer while having the nation see his actions improve... If we can do that, if we can link his performance improvements to his happiness with you, America will not turn their back on him. He will even gain millions of new voters, and America will love you even more Liv."

Both Fitz and Liv sat for a moment pondering Abby's words. She was right. A divorce may be a setback, but it didn't necessarily mean losing the election. Either way the divorce was happening. What they needed to consider was how they could spin this plan to make it benefit Fitz in the end.

They sat there for a while longer drinking and talking until Liv's phone rang.

"Ms. Pope, it's Lauren."

"Hi Lauren, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to the president for a moment. He isn't answering his phone."

"Sure." Liv said as she handed the phone over to Fitz.

Fitz had the phone to his ear quietly listening to everything Lauren had to tell him. A few minutes later he spoke.

"Ok Lauren, please alert the press I will release a statement in the morning. I will meet with them in the Rose Garden at 9 am."

Fitz listened a moment longer and hung up. He picked up the remote and turned on the news.

"First lady Mellie Grant suffered a heart attack and crashed her car into oncoming traffic. She was air lifted to James Madison hospital where she was pronounced dead on arrival. We are awaiting word from President Grant who is in New Hampshire campaigning for his re election. It is unclear if President Grant knows of the incident at this time, but we pray for his strength to further endure what has been a very trying year and a half. It is unclear what the first lady was doing out of the White House, but we offer the Grant Administration our deepest condolences as the nation joins them in mourning."

Everyone sat watching the television with a blank face. Liv jumped up and grabbed her phone running from the room as she was dialing the number.

"Huck!"

"I didn't do this Liv."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Liv, I swear, this wasn't me."

"Huck.."

"Liv, open your door and you'll see it wasn't me!"

Liv ran to the door and opened it only to come face to face with Huck. A sinking feeling came over her as she threw her arms around her friend and began sobbing uncontrollably and sank to the floor.

Everyone ran into the room at the sound of Liv's cries. Fitz was on the phone with Cyrus ordering him to gather the children together informing him that they were on their way back to DC. Liv gave her team a folder that informed them of the jobs she had to do the following day, and a list of all of Fitz's appointments for the next few days so they could be rescheduled knowing she wouldn't have time once they landed. They all boarded Marine One and made their way back to DC. Hopefully they could sober up before the flight landed.

The flight back was a heavy one. Here they had been looking for a way to end this marriage so they could be together at the same time Mellie was dying. Fitz couldn't get the feeling out of his head that Cyrus had something to do with this. Maybe because he was right.

* * *

Earlier that day... "Ok chief, I've found her. She's at Huck's house."

"Huck will probably kill her. But in the off chance he doesn't, take care of it."

"I thought you and the FLOTUS were good friends chief."

"Olivia Pope and I are better friends. She tried to kill Liv and I want you to make sure this never happens again. Do you understand me Charlie?"

"I read you loud and clear chief." With that Charlie hung up.

Charlie sat outside of Huck's apartment for what seemed like hours. He saw him leave with a duffle bag and load it into his jeep. He went back inside and returned with a second one and went inside again. The third time he came out, Mellie was with him. Huck handed her what looked like a key, got into the car and drove off.

A few moments later, Mellie got into a car and was looking around. Charlie decided now was a better time than any to make his move. He ran up to the side of the car, opened the door, and injected a syringe into Mellie's thigh. Mellie panicked and drove off and lighting speed. The syringe was full of air, and that is what triggered the heart attack.

* * *

Liv and Fitz arrived at the South Lawn of the White House and ran inside. They had just spent the past hour wrapping up paperwork for the coroner. There was no alcohol or drugs in her system, and the coroner decided the missing fingernails were the result of the impact. The case was closed and the first lady was able to be released for a funeral once arrangements had been made.

Karen ran to Liv as soon as she walked through the door.

"Liv! I cant believe you almost died and now mom, its too much!" Karen sobbed as she fell into Liv's arms.

Liv wanted to ask how she knew but something told her Cyrus may have let her attack slip during the moment.

Gerry ran up to Fitz and threw his arms around him. Fitz held on to his son tightly as his heart sank. Liv was right, they would definitely have to have a talk with their friends about how killing people is wrong. The first talk would be Cyrus.

Liv got the children settled and into their beds for the night. Cyrus had already arranged for the children to be away from school for the next month. Before going to sleep Karen looked into Liv's eyes and tried to smile.

"Liv, since mom is gone will you... will you be my mom now?"

"I could never replace your mom Karen, nor would I try to but I will be here for you no matter what." Liv said as she laid down with Karen and held her as she slept.

Fitz entered Karen's room and saw her laying in Liv's arms. They were both sleeping peacefully. Fitz covered them up, turned off the light, and closed the door then made his way into Teddy's room. He decided he would sleep on the sofa in there tonight.

Even though he had nothing holding him from his dream, his heart sank. He may not have been in love with Mellie, but she was the mother of his children. Regardless of paternity, they were his children.

Now came the hard part. How can he keep his children safe? How could he keep them from breaking? How could he create a new family with Liv, and not hurt them in the process?


	14. Grant's Double Win

"Liv, Liv wake up! We're going to be late!" Fitz said as he flew through the room trying to get dressed.

Liv looked around and realized they were still in Vermont. The last thing she remembered was the news of Mellie dying. That did happen, didn't it?

"Fitz, what are you doing? Why are we here? What is going on?"

"Livvie, what are you talking about?"

"Where's Mellie? Isn't she dead? We were at the White House with the children."

"Liv, are you feeling ok? Mellie is in North Carolina at her father's. Turn on the TV." Fitz said worrying Liv was becoming delusional.

Liv turned on the TV and saw the headlines.

"First lady Mellie Grant walks out of her marriage signing divorce papers and leaves her children behind. The reason why is unclear, but the first lady states that she will not be returning. President Grant has declined to comment at this time, but will be returning to DC tonight to arrange provisions for the youngest Grant Baby Teddy while he is on the trail. This couldn't have come at a worse time for the Grant Campaign as this has not been the best year and a half for him health wise. Let's pray the president will be able to recover from this blow."

Liv looked at the television trying to comprehend what she had just heard.

"Fitz, didn't Lauren call you last night?"

"She did Livvie, you handed me the phone and passed out. It must have been all of the wine you had. Huck came last night because he said he had finished up a project early."

Liv looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What made you think Mellie was dead?"

"I had a dream. It was far too real. Lauren called and told you to turn on the news. The news station said that Mellie had a heart attack and died in a car accident. We flew down to DC to sign papers for the coroner and spent time with the children. It was so real."

"Liv I think you should lay off of the wine for a while. I don't think its mixing well with the pain medicine from your injury." Fitz said as he continued dressing for the day.

Fitz placed a kiss on Liv's forehead and began to walk out of the room. Liv called after him.

"Fitz, so the girl talk about sex didn't happen right?" Liv asked feeling a little better that it had been a dream.

"No Livvie, that really happened. I've never seen that side of you before. I loved hearing you sing my praises. Now come, get ready so we can have breakfast and head out on our way. Your team is waiting."

Liv sat there for a moment trying to figure out what the hell was happening. What was going on with her? Why would she dream Mellie was dead if she wasn't. Maybe Liv's true feelings were starting to manifest through her dreams.

Liv got dressed as she breathed a sigh of relief that the children still had their mother. She of all people knew what it was like to lose a mother at such a young age. She couldn't imagine the children going through that. Her absence they could probably deal with better. She rarely spent time with them anyway. There was however one thing that scared Liv, if Mellie was still alive, what would her next move be?"

Liv quickly got dressed, threw on her makeup, and ran downstairs. Maybe Huck could shed some light on the matter. Liv walked into the kitchen and saw everyone sitting around the table.

"There's our sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" Abby asked getting no response from Liv. Instead Liv just stood there with her eyes on Huck.

Huck stood up and walked towards Liv pulling him out of the room with her. When they were out of the range of the other's hearing Liv spoke.

"Huck, please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Huck could see the panic in Liv's eyes although the rest of her seemed calm.

I got Mellie to sign the divorce papers. The divorce is final. We were leaving the apartment and I noticed Charlie in the distance. I decided to personally take Mellie to the airport and had her call me as soon as she landed in North Carolina."

"Ch...Ch...Charlie was there? Last night? At the apartment?" Liv asked choking on her words. It wasn't a dream she had. It was a premonition of what could have happened.

"Wait Huck, the divorce is final?"

"Yes Liv, the divorce is final."

Liv allowed those words to sink in before she hugged Huck for honoring her request and ran back into the kitchen. Fitz knew of all people Huck would be able to snap her out of whatever she was in. By the twinkle in her eye, he was right. Fitz nodded at Huck and motioned for them to sit and join them for breakfast.

The chatted over breakfast about different aspects of the campaign, baby Teddy, and just how long Liv and Fitz should wait before going public with their relationship. That was nine months ago and it was now election day and voters were turning out at the polls in record breaking numbers. All America could do was anticipate was who would win the election. There was a lot of buzz about the "Take Two Showdown" between Fitz and Governor Reston.

America was also buzzing about how well Fitz had been performing since Mellie had left the White House and how he seemed to owe it all to Olivia Pope who was a great friend during his darkest hour.

Liv and Fitz decided that they would place their relationship on hold during the trail so no rumors could be started about a possible love affair. Every moment of the past nine months had been grueling for them both. Fitz was a free man and they still couldn't be together. But if Fitz was going to remain president and have Liv by his side, he had to focus on building the nation.

So they decided to be selfless and pause to make sure the nation didn't suffer because of them. The nation however had been buzzing about the romance they wish would just happen. It seemed no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't hide the fact that there was something there.

* * *

Nine months had passed since Mellie had walked away from the marriage and her children. Fitz demanded the children stay with him since Mellie wasn't the nurturing type. It was now election night and the children were laying on the sofa with Liv and Fitz waiting for all of the polls to finish reporting. So far Fitz was winning the election with 75% of the polls already closed and giving their final tally. They all decided they would head over to Blair House and join the party.

Since Mellie's departure, news spread of how Olivia Pope was there for President Grant and his children during his darkest hours. Fitz's performance had in fact improved in spite of his wife's leaving and the children seemed happy. Olivia Pope was a great friend and every news outlet made it clear they would support them if the relationship turned into something more.

The entered Blair House and the children ran in front of the television as Fitz poured Liv a glass of wine. There was a camera crew there to capture the reactions of the Grant administration and they were happy they were finally able to begin recording.

Liv and Fitz worked the room separately making sure to speak to everyone that came to support Fitz during this moment. They made sure to not obsess over the polls too much as they didn't want to get their hopes up. California was a big state and they had yet to report. This state alone could change the course of the election.

11:30 came and California had finally finished their tally, and Alaska and Hawaii reported a few hours later. They all gathered around the tv as it was announced that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III had beaten Governor Reston in the presidential election election again. This time it was by more than 4,359 votes. This time it was by a landslide.

Fitz jumped up and grabbed Liv by her waist, spun her around, and planted the hungriest kiss on her lips. Everyone in the room froze as did all of America. Fitz celebrated his win by kissing the woman he loved, and it was plastered across every tv screen in America. What shocked America even more was the way Liv slowly guided her arms around Fitz's neck and returned the kiss. America got what they were waiting for. These two definitely had a thing for one another.

Fitz broke the kiss and America watched as He and Liv stared into each others eyes. The moment spoke many words as the look in their eyes spoke volumes.

"We did it"

"You did it."

"WE did it."

Liv began to blush as she remembered their were other people in the room. She broke her gaze away from Fitz and walked over to the children who seemed to be as approving of the kiss as the rest of the nation. After all she had been their rock these past nine months. They were definitely going to celebrate in a more private manner later.

Abby and Quinn came over to Liv both excites for the win, but also to show her what was trending on Twitter.

#IsAGrantPopeWeddingInTheMaking was the number one trend and people had flown over to Tumblr posting gifs of what was now known as " President Grant's Double Win." There were even a few tweets about their possible "celebration" afterwards, but this had to have been Liv's favorite. "Y'all see that kiss? Grant is gonna tear that ass up! Fitz is getting Pope'd tonight!"

Liv decided to up the game just for fun and retweet the quote. Instantly America was RTing but went wild when Fitz responded with "You never know what a night could bring."

The majority of the nation had already taken to shipping Olitz which Abby told Liv was their names merged together. Liv had to laugh thinking immediately about her horse, Olitz Love.

Abby hugged Liv and whispered into her ear. "America loves you and we didn't even have to put a plan into action. Yours and Fitz's actions spoke for the both of you."

Abby was right. After Mellie left, they never discussed putting any plans into action. They had even placed their entire relationship on hold to tend to the children and the nation. Liv was there to help Fitz, but they were happy just being in one another's company. They learned a lot about one another once they removed the sexual aspect of the relationship.

Tonight had to have been the peak of the sexual tension that was building up, because being together was all they could think about staring at one another from across the room. Fitz continued to work the room, and Liv came up to him alerting him that she was going to put the children to sleep. Fitz nodded but his eyes spoke more.

"Please don't leave."

"I won't."

Fitz turned back to his company and minutes felt like hours as he tried to hold out long enough before making his exit.

Finally an hour had passed, and Fitz thanked everyone again, and prepared to make his way back to the living quarters.

He went and checked on the children who were all fast asleep. He also noticed that Liv was nowhere to be found. Fitz made his way to his room sad that Liv had in fact left him. He locked the door behind him and looked towards the window. Fitz had the entire master bedroom refurnished. He did it partly because there were too many reminders of Mellie, and partly because he didn't want Liv on the same bed Mellie had slept in. When the time came for them to be together.

Fitz headed towards the closet quickly changing out of his clothes. He returned to the bedroom and found Liv stretched out in his bed.

Liv was only wearing navy blue bra with a matching thong, and red garter belt with white thigh highs. She was wearing an uncle Sam styled top hat on her head.

"Congratulations ." Liv said as she seductively placed her arms behind her head.

"So I guess Twitter was right? I get to tear that ass up tonight?" Fitz asked feeling himself quickly becoming aroused.

"If that's what you want Mr. President." Liv said motioning for Fitz to come closer. "Is that... what you want?"

"That is definitely what I want." Fitz replied as he made his way over to the bed.

Liv removed her hat and placed it on Fitz's head as she he leaned in and kissed her.

Their hands became hungry ripping away at one another's clothes. Neither of them were in the mood for foreplay. Nine months was far too long for them to be bothered with the slow torturous pleasure. Fitz flipped Liv over and prepared to enter her from behind. He lined himself up with her core and entered her in one slow thrust.

Liv arched her back and gripped the sheets as Fitz began thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace. He tangled his hand into her hair and slapped her rear. Liv's moans told Fitz she was enjoying this immensely.

Fitz thrust into her harder and deeper filling her fully with each move. As much as they were both enjoying the roughness of the moment, Fitz wanted his lips on hers.

Fitz flipped Liv onto her back and lifted a leg over his shoulder. He reentered her, keeping up the same pace. Liv met his moves thrust for thrust and wrapped her arms around his neck forcing his lips to come crashing down on hers. Fitz felt Liv's walls closing around him and she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her screams.

Fitz continued the pace and climaxed minutes later collapsing on Liv's body. Fitz rolled over pulling Liv on top of him. She rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so proud of you Fitz." Liv said as she played with the curls on his chest.

"I couldn't have done it without you Livvie."

"You did do this without me. You ran on your own steam and won."

"I only won because I had you standing beside me."

"We are in this together."

"We are in this together."

Liv and Fitz made love the rest of the night celebrating Fitz's win. Tumblr was right, this was Fitz's double win.

* * *

Hello Everyone, I know some of you are probably pissed that Mellie is still alive. I couldn't just kill her off. I'm having way too much fun with this. Don't worry, I'll be writing about Mellie and what she is going through soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always, thank you for reading.


End file.
